Melodía silenciosa
by MiHo9
Summary: Érase una vez un lobo, que se enamoró de una oveja. Érase una vez una oveja, que se enamoró del lobo. Para sobrevivir uno, debía comer al otro. ¿Quién murió?... En la triste historia muere el que amó más... La pregunta es ¿Quién amará más?. Perdonar un alma condenada al fuego eterno o entregar el alma a las llamas. Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso. SebastianxOC
1. Ese mayordomo, recuerdos

**Ese mayordomo, recuerdos.**

_Mi vida comparada a la suya, era un triste y cruel suspiro._

**o.o.o**

Si tiempo atrás alguien me hubiera preguntado qué era el amor, no le hubiese contestado. Después de conocerlo a él y entregarle todo lo que tenía, puedo decir que el amor es dar la vida por quién amas, ahora que estamos al borde la muerte sé que mi vida no vale nada, si no lo tengo a mi lado.

- Quiero qué vivas y seas fuerte – Dijo seriamente y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos carmesí.

- No lo haré sin ti – Respondí besando sus tiernos labios.

**o.o.o**

¡Hola a todos!, mi nombre es Lisa Duerre, soy estudiante universitaria, mi vida no es tan tranquila cómo debería ser, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-La vida es demasiado cruel – Suspiré y ella me observó impaciente, aquel día era diferente, algo en el aire era pesado, un sudor frío recorría mi frente y estaba más ansiosa de lo normal.

-Tal vez, pero no debe perder la esperanza- Respondió sin observarme.

Ella siempre tenía las palabras correctas en sus labios. En algunas ocasiones (sólo algunas), podía ser cruel, pero era mi mejor amiga y la quería. Siempre he dicho que los mejores amigos no existen, en especial porque mi mejor amigo me abandonó cuando más apegada a él estaba. Él murió y me dejó sola, desde ese día me había convertido en una persona solitaria y llena de tristeza, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y deseé morir en esos momentos; han pasado 5 años desde aquel triste suceso y mi vida ha cambiado.

Tan fuertes han sido las emociones que he recurrido al psicólogo, tal vez sea un poco difícil expresar correctamente lo que siento, pero muchas de sus palabras han hecho eco en mi cabeza para darme cuenta que debo cambiar mis actitudes hacia la vida y darme cuenta de las personas valiosas que tengo a mi lado.

Nunca he sido una persona que muestre claramente sus emociones, siempre me ha sido difícil, aunque si le preguntaran a ella, tal vez responda que soy tierna y dulce, tal vez me tacharía de una pequeña niña incomprendida en busca de amor y no necesariamente me haría sentir mal, pues ella ha llegado a conocerme mucho mejor que mi propio especialista. Mi vida era normal, como siempre me la he pasado estudiando entre la biblioteca y mi casa, pero grandiosamente la conocí a ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía que sería testigo de todo lo que pasaría en mi vida, especialmente de mi encuentro con aquel mayordomo.

Ivette, ese era su nombre, el nombre de mi mejor amiga. Si tuviera que describirla no lograría hacerlo perfectamente, puesto que es indescriptible. Tierna, dulce, frágil, amable y muy en el fondo llena de tristeza y deseo de libertad. Eso era lo que me había unido a ella. Durante el tiempo que no éramos amigas la había observado constantemente y descubrí que escondía algo detrás de aquella perfecta imagen dulce.

Ella no es una mala persona, jamás podría serlo… o quizás podría llegar a serlo. Podría decirse que tenemos una relación de hermanas, cada día que tenemos tiempo libre, (que es muy poco, debo admitir), tratamos de buscar alguna persona interesante y estudiar a profundidad sus actitudes y emociones, lo que es fascinante. Ella tiene un complejo de escritora frustrada y psicóloga; y yo en cambio de investigadora y actriz dramática.

Todos los días hablamos sobre el camino amarillo y los zapatos rojos. Ivette lo entiende a la perfección, mientras yo sé que algún día entraré en el mundo del que tanto me habla, si es que mi alma logra envejecer antes de ser devorada por aquel ser sobrenatural. Esa era mi vida, hasta que un día de la nada, todo se volvió confuso y mi alma comprendió lo fría que puede ser la oscuridad.

Así comienza mi historia, la triste y desesperada vida de Lisa Duerre desde que perdió todo lo que tenía y a cambio entregó su alma en búsqueda de venganza.

**o.o.o**


	2. Ese mayordomo, himnos de muerte

**Ese mayordomo, himnos de muerte.**

"_A lo único que los humanos deben temer es a los recuerdos, paraíso increíble donde se esconden sus más grandes secretos". _

_R.L_

**o.o.o**

Hacía mucho frío, estaba totalmente sola en un lugar desconocido; la luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba el camino en aquel extraño lugar… ¿En dónde me encontraba?, probablemente por lo que lograba apreciar, estaba perdida en un bosque, un bosque totalmente misterioso, una extraña curiosidad me invadió y a pesar que no conocía el sitio, decidí caminar un poco para explorar el lugar. Luego de un rato de camino, algunos tropiezos y caídas, logré escuchar algunas voces que decían frases incomprensibles para el oído humano que yo lograba comprender a la perfección.

Un cierto miedo invadió mi columna vertebral y a pesar de las advertencias de mi cuerpo, decidí adentrarme aún más para encontrar el lugar exacto de donde provenían aquellos susurros, cuando logré acercarme lo suficiente, observé como un grupo de extraños vestidos de negro estaban reunidos en torno a un trono construido de huesos humanos, debía admitir que aquel trono estaba perfectamente hecho, a la vista humana era simplemente hermoso, claro está; era así si no se lograba identificar de donde provenían sus materiales, cuidadosamente me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y traté de encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

- La doncella no debe tardar - murmuró uno de los extraños hombres, mientras apuntaba su mirada al cielo.

- Ella ya está aquí, puedo sentir el suave aroma de su esencia - Contestó otro, y aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire.

De pronto una suave brisa heló el ambiente y un par de ojos carmesí se fijaron en mi dirección, aquellos ojos me observaron intensamente y mi corazón se estrujó en menos de un segundo. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?, ¿Quién era el dueño de aquellos ojos?, ¿Por qué mi corazón se estremecía al contemplarlo como si lo conociera desde hacía varios años?

- Allí está, detrás de esos arbustos, la doncella está aquí - Gritó aquel sujeto de ojos carmesí y de inmediato toda la atención de los otros se centró en mí.

En menos de un segundo unos brazos me sujetaron y me llevaron hasta aquel extraño trono, forzándome a sentarme en él. Temerosa cerré mis ojos, no podía contemplar cómo la muerte de manera sigilosa se acercaba a mí, sabía que corría peligro, quizás este era el último momento antes que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

- Bella doncella, hemos esperado tanto por usted, este momento es el más glorioso para nosotros sus fieles servidores, ya que la persona que tanto deseamos debe ser sacrificada y morir. Ambas señoras no pueden estar vivas, los himnos de muerte desde antaño profetizaron que sólo una vivirá y la otra deberá ofrecer su sangre para proteger ambos mundos, de esa forma el equilibrio del universo podrá ser completamente restablecido - Pronunció suavemente una pequeña y delicada figura, que por su tono de voz, pude reconocer que era una mujer.

- Sentimos tanto que deba morir de esta forma, un alma tan deliciosa no debería desperdiciarse de esta manera - Susurró esa mujer, mientras lamía mi oreja.

Instantáneamente siete cuchillos se enterraron en mi cuerpo y supe que mi fin había llegado.

- Lisa despiértate, ya es hora de irnos a la universidad - Chilló a lo lejos una voz que me parecía conocida, quizás aún en otro mundo Ivette seguiría a mi lado.

De pronto todo se volvió blanco y desperté de aquella extraña pesadilla; todo en mi habitación estaba en su lugar, excepto yo, que me encontraba acurrucada en el suelo, bañada en sudor, escuchando mis agitados latidos.

Lisa – Gritó Ivette, al entrar en la habitación y verme en tan deplorable estado - ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, Lisa respóndeme te lo suplico -.

- No ha pasado nada, sólo fue un mal sueño - Mentí, sabía que aquello era más que un mal sueño, era una pesadilla terrible, que desde hacía varios años, cada día 14 del mes continuaba repitiéndose.

- Es un alivio que sólo fuese un mal sueño, apresúrate, se nos hace tarde y tenemos clase de Microeconomía a primera hora, ya sabes cómo es de estricto nuestro catedrático -.

Ivette, tenía razón, cómo lo había olvidado justo ahora teníamos una prueba escrita sobre la teoría del consumidor, me levanté presurosa, tomé una rápida ducha, terminé de arreglarme y baje a la sala principal en donde Ivette me estaba esperando impaciente, junto a mi desayuno.

- Vámonos Ivette, comeré algo en el camino, no te enfades, sé que odias que me salte alguna comida, pero se me pegaron las sábanas - Ella bufó y partimos a la universidad.

Debido al divorcio de mis padres, yo logré quedarme en Londres, bajo una condición impuesta por mi madre: vivir junto a mi mejor amiga, que era la menor de tres hijos y poseía una familia maravillosa, debido a la estrecha relación de nuestras familias, rápidamente los padres de Ivette accedieron y desde ese entonces compartíamos momentos inolvidables, que se volvieron más intensos e interesantes a penas comenzamos la universidad.

Mis padres se marcharon cada uno por su lado, mi padre se llevó a mi hermana menor y mi madre se mudó junto a mi hermano mayor, desde aquel entonces yo era responsable de mis actos y decisiones, muchas de las cuales tenían que ver con los estudios e Ivette.

Cuando terminamos el bachillerato por razones personales y su personalidad Ivette decidió estudiar Marketing, yo al contrario opté por Ciencias económicas, debía admitir que amaba los números y nada podía hacerme más feliz que la simple idea de pasar varias horas resolviendo ejercicios de Microeconomía.

- Lisa, ¿Ya hablaste con el psicólogo sobre estos sueños repetitivos? Quizás deban tener algún significado - Preguntó Ivette, mientras mantenía firme su mirada en la carretera y sus manos al volante. Mientras buscaba la mejor manera de contestar a su pregunta, recordé lo mucho que odio conducir, por lo que a pesar de muchas súplicas, Ivette nunca lograba librarse de manejar cada vez que salíamos.

- Sí, ya le comenté, me recomendó que deje de leer mangas y ver anime, dijo que tal vez así, mi sueño sería más reparador y estaría libre de imágenes violentas - Contesté y ambas reímos por mi ocurrencia, en el fondo ella siempre estaba preocupada por mis malditas pesadillas, odiaba por alguna razón que siempre me acompañaran, bastaba con mi tormentoso pasado como para lidiar con este tipo de locuras.

- Vamos Lisa, no es momento para bromas, después de clase te prometo una maratón de anime o doramas, lo que tu prefieras - Respondió Ivette mientras me regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin duda no podría librarse de mí después de hacer semejante promesa.

Rápidamente bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar hacia el aula N51, en donde se impartía regularmente nuestra clase de Microeconomía.

- La vida es demasiado cruel – Suspiré y ella me observó impaciente, aquel día era diferente, algo en el aire era pesado, un sudor frío recorría mi frente y estaba más ansiosa de lo normal.

-Tal vez, pero no debes perder la esperanza - Respondió sin observarme.

Al entrar en el aula mi corazón se estremeció una vez más, no podía creer lo que estaba observando; un hombre muy parecido al de mis pesadillas estaba sentado en la esquina del salón.

_- Sebastian - _Murmuré, él volteó a verme y en su mirada pude notar cierta incredulidad.

Era alto, con un cuerpo esbelto, poseía una barbilla bien delineada y hermosos ojos carmesí. Nunca podré olvidar la forma en que me miraba, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. No estoy segura si existe la reencarnación, pero en caso que sea verídica, podría jurar que aquel hombre y yo habíamos estado juntos en alguna vida y ahora nos encontrábamos de nuevo, pero esta vez con el agravante que podía reconocerlo.

- Buenos días jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento - Ordenó de manera muy respetuosa Julio Velásquez. Mi catedrático de Microeconomía logró interrumpir en ese instante el contacto visual que se había establecido por unos segundos entre aquel hombre y yo - Este día debo presentarles a un nuevo compañero que se une a nuestra universidad, el joven Sebastian Michaelis, quién estudia Literatura inglesa y decidió tomar este curso como una de sus materias optativas, espero que esta experiencia sea de su agrado y le sea útil en su vida profesional -.

- Gracias Sr. Velásquez - Respondió amablemente el supuesto joven Michaelis.

- Debido a la inscripción extemporánea del joven Michaelis, se suspenderá el control de lectura estipulado para este día y se reprograma para la próxima clase, una vez que él esté al tanto del programa y los respectivos contenidos vistos – Comentó Julio y suspiré aliviada, yo estaba preparada para el control, pero este día no era uno de los mejores de vida.

Entre constantes miradas, espasmos y un nivel de ansiedad insospechado, logré terminar la clase, que debido a ese misterioso hombre se había tornado totalmente desagradable. Una vez salí del salón, dejé a Ivette y corrí en dirección de Sebastian Michaelis. Nunca he sido una mujer curiosa, pero esta vez, este acontecimiento y la pesadilla de aquella mañana merecían toda mi atención, una vez lo alcancé formulé la pregunta que rondaba mi mente en toda la clase.

- Disculpe joven Michaelis, ¿Lo conozco? - Pregunté mientras el trató de evitar mi mirada, desviando su atención en un punto lejano que parecía perderse más allá de las nubes en el cielo.

- ¿Me conoce? - Dije nerviosa y lo miré fijamente buscando una respuesta, no lograba entender por qué conocía su nombre, ni por qué sentía que aquel hombre me pertenecía.

- Debe estar confundida señorita, soy un estudiante de intercambio que visita por primera vez Londres y dudo mucho que nos conozcamos de algún lado - Aquellas palabras me sonaron falsas, no sé por qué tenía la impresión que aquel extraño me estaba engañando.

"_Usted es mía, tanto cómo yo soy suyo"_

- Lamento mucho el confundirlo con alguien más caballero, espero pueda disculparme - No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no deseaba estar un momento más en ese lugar, todo era confuso, recuerdos iban y venían, palabras que jamás pronuncié hacían eco en mi mente, mientras aquel hombre me miraba y trataba de convencerme que en verdad nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado.

-No se preocupe señorita - Respondió convencido, mientras se alejaba.

"_Aún no es tiempo_ _señorita Duerre"_

En aquel momento juro que escuché un murmullo de Sebastian, definitivamente necesitaba una cita con mi psicólogo de cabecera.

**o.o.o**

Hola a todos, ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea totalmente de su agrado.

Apareció Sebastian, el más esperado, anhelado y sensual demonio, espero sus sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, tomatazos, lo que deseen.

Cambio y fuera, se despide…

MiHo9

R.L


	3. Ese mayordomo, secretos y verdades

**Ese mayordomo, secretos y verdades.**

_Cuando tu corazón no es preciso, el dolor te dará la respuesta. _

_Master's Sun_

**o.o.o**

_¿Qué harás ahora?..._

_Es mi turno para ser inquebrantable._

R.L

**o.o.o**

- Lisa, maldita sea, ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido? Me dejaste sola en la universidad y te atreves a llegar a esta hora – Gritó Ivette. Claramente estaba molesta y tenía toda la razón; sabía que no debía haber corrido sin antes darle una explicación.

Para evitar una pelea interminable con mi amiga (en la que sólo lograría hacerla llorar) la ignoré de manera cruel y subí a mi habitación. Necesitaba un momento a solas para reflexionar todos los hechos de este día.

- Marie Elizabeth Duerre ¿Quién diablos te has creído? ¿Vas a ignorarme? perfecto. Cuando se te dé la gana avísame para que arreglemos este asunto. Por si te interesa saber estaré en la casa de mis padres, no soporto estar un minuto más a tu lado – De un portazo Ivette cerró la puerta y me dejó completamente sola a merced de mis demonios. Claro que estaba molesta, sólo me llamaba por mi nombre cada vez que deseaba cortarme el cuello y ya no podía más. Casi nadie en mi familia solía llamarme por mi nombre, todo el mundo estaba tan acostumbrado a simplemente decirme Lisa, por lo que muchas personas creían que ese era mi verdadero nombre; después del divorcio era la primera vez que ella pasaría la noche en su casa.

- Estupendo, adiós maratón de doramas y anime – Suspiré profundamente y entré a mi habitación, este día no podía ser peor y la causa tenía nombre y apellido: Sebastian Michaelis, en el fondo sabía que la única culpable de todas mis tragedias era yo, nadie me obligó a seguirlo, fui una tonta que nunca debió dejarse llevar por un presentimiento. Me dirigí hasta el baño y preparé la tina con mi esencia favorita de flores. Para arreglar el malentendido con Ivette ya habría tiempo, ella era una persona impredecible, una vez molesta, era imposible conocer el momento en que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Una vez estuvo lista la tina me sumergí completamente, el alivio fue inmediato, todo mi cuerpo recibió el agua tibia como una dulce caricia, después de un rato me preparé para irme a la cama.

Esta al parecer sería una larga noche, siempre acostumbraba a charlar un rato con Ivette, la necesitaba justo en estos momentos, pero una vez tomaba una decisión no existía persona en la tierra que lograra convencerme de lo contrario. Sin lugar a dudas, no le pediría perdón a Ivette, dejaría las cosas tal como estaban.

Era de día, no reconocía el lugar en donde me encontraba, solo logré identificar que estaba en las afueras de una hermosa mansión. Gracias a mis conocimientos identifiqué que pertenecía a la época victoriana, la mansión tenía una arquitectura exquisita y se miraba majestuosa. A lo lejos observé a una pareja que tomaban el té en un bello jardín de rosas blancas.

Ella lucía radiante, quizás no tendría más de 20 años, era elegante y su rostro no podía ocultar toda su felicidad, en sus brazos cargaba a un hermoso bebé y con su mano libre sostenía la mano de su esposo, él por su parte tenía la mirada perdida, su rostro era inexpresivo y un aura oscura rodeaba todo su cuerpo desencajando completamente en aquella imagen perfecta de familia feliz.

- Vendrán pronto Isabelle – murmuró el hombre sujetando fuertemente la mano de su esposa.

- Espero que Lizzie pueda ser feliz – dijo aquella mujer acariciando el rostro de la criatura.

- Ya está todo preparado, ella irá con una buena familia que le dará todo el amor que no podemos brindarle – Respondió el hombre con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – Isabelle, deberías huir con la niña… si te quedas a mi lado sabes que ambos moriremos.

- James, juré estar a tu lado hasta el final, sabíamos que algún día esto tendría que pasar. Lo que jamás podría perdonarme es que ella también pierda la esperanza de tener una vida normal. Si ella nunca conoce su pasado quizás sea feliz –

- Charles –

- Ordene señor – Contestó cortésmente el aludido.

- Llévate a la niña a la casa que te mostré, los dueños están esperándote. Una vez la hallas entregado a ellos puedes marcharte a donde desees, la señora y yo nos iremos de viaje por un largo tiempo, así que no debes preocuparte por nosotros y mucho menos por la niña, hemos preparado todo, así que vete – ordenó aquel hombre e inmediatamente el joven recibió en sus brazos a la criatura que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

- Cómo diga señor – Respondió el joven e hizo una pequeña reverencia, al tiempo que dejaba solos a la pareja de esposos, quienes luego de dar un tierno beso a la niña entraron a la enorme mansión.

No entendía que estaba pasando, este hombre estaba loco, cómo se atrevía a seguir ordenes sin cuestionar a su amo, ellos estaban a punto de morir y enviaban a su hija lejos para que viviera, no podía permitir aquello, estas personas no merecían morir, eso no podía ocurrir.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que logré entrar en la mansión, tal como lo había observado era inmensa, recorrí cada uno de los rincones hasta que llegué a la habitación principal, pero no encontré a ninguno de ellos, de pronto escuché una fuerte explosión, rápidamente me dirigí a dónde provenía el sonido, la escena que encontré era horrible: ambos estaban bañados en sangre. Era demasiado tarde, aquellas personas ya estaban juntas en algún lugar que nadie conoce, levemente me acerqué hasta ellos y cerré sus ojos, era lo menos que podía hacer después de permitir que los mataran.

Pero ¿En dónde estaba el asesino?, no debía estar lejos, acababa de cometer el crimen y estaba segura que debía encontrarlo, quizás así podría hacer justicia por estas personas, justicia para vengar la muerte de Isabelle y James.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia los jardines de la mansión en búsqueda del autor del crimen, quería matarlo con mis propias manos, había destruido una hermosa familia y la ilusión de ser feliz de una pequeña, esa persona se llevó con él todas las razones para vivir de esa niña, dejándola sin padres, sin esperanzas, sin nada. Entre más repetía aquellas palabras en mi cabeza más rápido corría, de pronto escuché otra explosión y contemplé cómo la mansión ardía en llamas.

- No, no, no. ¡James! ¡Isabelle! maldición no…

A lo lejos el timbre de un teléfono sonó.

De inmediato desperté, me faltaba el aire, mi corazón latía rápidamente y estaba llorando, aquel sueño era diferente, estaba lleno de dolor y de alguna manera podía sentir que había logrado afectarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana de mi habitación, extrañamente estaba abierta y desde allí un cuervo negro me observaba.

Me levanté de mi cama y cuidadosamente me acerqué a la ventana, nunca me han gustado los animales y mucho menos los cuervos, siempre me hacen sentir indefensa y por alguna razón desprotegida, lentamente comencé a cerrar la ventana y de inmediato el cuervo se fue, llevándose con él, el frío de la habitación.

Otro sueño, otra maldita pesadilla, Elizabeth ¿Qué diablos harás contigo?, probablemente estás loca y necesitas ser internada de emergencia, nadie que esté un poco coherente tiene semejantes sueños y desea matar a las personas, vamos Lisa, vamos maldita sea, ¿Cuándo serás normal?

El teléfono aún seguía sonando.

- Casa de la familia Duerre…–

- Marie Elizabeth Duerre, explícame de inmediato que sucedió con Ivette- Gritó una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

- Madre en primer lugar cálmate, no hay nada que deba explicarte, es una pelea entre amigas, esas cosas puede suceder, no siempre todo debe ir bien – Dije un poco molesta, agradecía mucho que mi madre se preocupara por mí, pero no estaba de humor para soportar sus regaños. Ivette Bertrand esta vez no te salvarías de escucharme por largo rato.

- Ni te molestes en explicarme Elizabeth, llego mañana por la tarde a Londres y charlaremos por largo rato-

- Madre, no te atrevas a venir, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para resolver mis asuntos, si Ivette y yo discutimos déjalo así, las cosas debemos arreglarlas nosotras, no tú – Contesté furiosa, mientras observaba un viejo cuadro que estaba en la pared.

- Hablamos luego hija, hace tiempo que no te veo y éste es un buen momento – Respondió de manera serena mi madre y cortó la llamada.

Lo que faltaba, la familia se reúne para charlar y despedazarme un poco, aunque extrañaba mucho a mi madre, no deseaba que viniera por este tipo de asuntos, yo en verdad quería mucho a Ivette, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera yo misma comprendía lo que estaba pasándome. Inquieta decidí esperar hasta que la puerta del timbre sonara y mi madre con mi hermano apareciera tras ella, maravillosamente era sábado, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que ellos llegaran a casa.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde alguien llamó a la puerta, debían ser ellos.

- Hija, tanto tiempo sin verte, ven abrázame, te he extrañado tanto, España es un poco fría sin ti - Susurró mi madre, regalándome un caluroso abrazo.

- Madre, me… me asfixias… -

- Mi niña, estás tan grande y hermosa, estoy segura qué más de algún muchacho debe estar enamorado de ti – Repetía mi madre mientras subía sus maletas a la segunda planta.

- Madre ¿En dónde está mi hermano? – Pregunté curiosa al notar su ausencia, lo que me parecía extraño ya que mi madre jamás viajaba sola.

- Decidí viajar sola, tu padre llegará en el vuelo de la noche – Un silencio inundó la habitación - Puesto que estás próxima a cumplir 20 años, hemos decidido que es hora de comentarte algunos detalles de tu vida -

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Ya lo sabrás cariño, todo tiene un lugar y un momento en esta vida, ahora ¿Cuéntame que pasó con Ivette?-

- La dejé en la universidad sin darle explicaciones –

- Lisa, cariño, tú no eres ese tipo de persona ¿Qué está pasando? –

Hundiendo mis manos en mi cara, respiré profundamente y dejé salir lo que tanto me atormentaba.

- Las pesadillas han regresado, cada vez son más vívidas e intensas –

- ¿Qué ha dicho Giusse sobre esto?–

- Está un poco preocupado por mi condición, hemos reforzado la frecuencia de las terapias y aumentado la práctica de técnicas de relajación, pero nada está dando resultados –

- Cariño, quizás deberíamos cambiar de psicólogo, me gustaría que discutiéramos con tu padre sobre este asunto –

De pronto una figura masculina entró a la habitación que antes pertenecía a mis padres.

- ¿Dónde está la niña más preciosa de este mundo? –

- ¡Papá! Tanto tiempo sin verte –

Cómo una niña mimada corrí hacia los brazos de mi padre, ese era el único lugar en el mundo en el cual podía sentirme completamente segura.

Después de una maravillosa cena, el momento había llegado, mis padres al fin hablarían conmigo sobre los detalles que aún no conocía de mi vida.

- Así que empecemos, ¿Qué es lo que debería conocer? –

- Lisa, recuerdas cuando tu padre te contaba el cuento de la princesa solitaria –

Asentí, recordaba ese cuento, siempre estaba presente en los mejores momentos de mi infancia.

- Preciosa, tu padre y yo no hemos sido sinceros contigo, hay algo realmente importante que tú debes saber –

- Adelante, estoy esperando –

- Nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres – Exclamó mi padre y una parte de mi mundo se vino abajo, durante 19 años de mi vida había vivido en una mentira.

- Excelente momento para contarme el secreto, no debían haber viajado, bastaba con una corta explicación por teléfono –

- Escúchame Lisa, sé que estás molesta - Murmuró mi madre – tu padre y yo te adoptamos cuando apenas tenías 2 años, al parecer tus verdaderos padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico –

Mi madre comenzó a llorar por lo que mi padre tuvo que continuar

- Tú eres hija de unos ingleses llamados Daniel Miracle y Emma Delacourt –

- No digas más, no estoy interesada en escuchar palabra alguna, déjenme vivir tranquila y no intenten sacudir mi mundo – Chillé y dejando a mi padre con las palabras en la boca, corrí hacia el jardín trasero de la casa y comencé a sollozar, ahora no quedaba la menor duda, mi vida era un completo desastre.

En un árbol el mismo cuervo negro era fiel testigo de mis tormentos.

**o.o.o**

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa torpe y ridícula humana, sí, la misma joven de aquel día en clase, ella era la dueña de un tipo especial de alma. Un alma capaz de despertar la sed de cualquier demonio…

Una sed que desde hacía varios años no satisfacía.

**o.o.o**

**Hola a todos, este es el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero ser capaz de presentar una historia llena de suspenso, misterio, ira y tal vez un poco de amor… aprovechando que estoy libre de la universidad trataré de actualizar con mayor rapidez.**

**Pobre Lisa, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hará luego de enterarse de semejante noticia… **

**Agradezco a Tamara por ser una de las principales personas que me animó a escribir este fic y a mi hermana por apoyarme en todas mis decisiones, este capítulo es para ustedes.**

**Queridos lectores, agradecería sus comentarios sobre la historia, puesto que son realmente importantes para mí, acepto tomatazos prometo no enojarme. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Con mucho cariño, **

**MiHo9 **

**R.L**


	4. Ese mayordomo, ama y sirviente

**Ese mayordomo, ama y sirviente.**

**o.o.o**

_Cuando no se teme a la muerte, se la hace penetrar en las filas enemigas._

_Napoleón Bonaparte._

**o.o.o**

Después de una semana mis padres decidieron marcharse, en todo este tiempo nadie tocó el tema de la adopción de nuevo, eso no significaba que no tuviera ningún interés en conocer sobre mis verdaderos progenitores y cómo fue el corto tiempo que compartí con ellos, quizás debería estar molesta con mis padres por ocultarme una verdad tan importante en mi vida, pero no quiero cuestionar en este momento las razones de su decisión.

Las cosas con Ivette seguían igual, aún con la visita de mi madre y su insistencia en arreglar las cosas, no logró nada, lo sé, soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que he cometido un error, más aún cuando se trata de mis relaciones con las demás personas y ya que ambas no mostrábamos ningún interés en arreglar nuestras diferencias, parece que todo seguirá de la misma forma.

- Michaelis, trabajará con Duerre – Dijo Julio interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos.

- Sí no le molesta preferiría trabajar en forma individual –

- No me molesta en lo absoluto no tener pareja – Respondí de forma grosera ante la petición de Sebastian.

- He dicho que trabajaran juntos, para mí no es relevante si les parece o no mi decisión – Contestó Julio – ahora que las parejas de trabajo están conformadas, es importante que recuerden que deben presentar este trabajo antes de finalizar el semestre.

El pequeño trabajo constituía una extensa investigación de campo sobre las diferentes estructuras de mercado y la historia de empresas dominantes en Londres a través del tiempo.

- Será un poco tedioso trabajar con alguien más. Espero que sea capaz de seguir mi ritmo – Murmuró Sebastian aproximándose a mí.

- El que debería preocuparse es otro – Pensé mientras el aludido se sentaba a mi lado.

- Lisa, verdad…

- Para usted soy Elizabeth – Bufé observando directamente sus ojos carmesí, que brillaron al instante.

- No importa, donde ni cuando, los humanos siguen siendo lo mismo – Exclamó Sebastian ante mi respuesta - Me imagino que no tendrá ninguna idea por donde comenzar, en ese caso, permítame decidir la manera en que procederemos.

- Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer, si deseas trabajar a tu manera habla con Julio y convéncelo para trabajar en forma individual –

- No sería muy difícil si él considera mi historial académico, aunque sería muy vergonzoso para usted - Respondió Sebastian y se levantó de su lugar - La espero mañana a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería de la universidad.

No tuve tiempo para replicar, ahora debía soportar al arrogante Sebastian Michaelis, jamás en mi vida había conocido a un ser tan repugnante. Mientras mi mente se debatía entre mis pensamientos mi teléfono vibró…

_Lisa, te veo en el parque que está cerca de la universidad, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente._

_Ivette._

Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que desee hablar conmigo. No quería hacerla esperar por mucho tiempo, así que decidí ponerme en marcha. El pequeño parque estaba a menos de 10 minutos, lo que me permitiría estar de vuelta a tiempo para mi siguiente clase.

Todo el camino hacia el parque se encontraba vacío, en los cinco minutos que llevaba caminando no observé a ninguna persona, lo cual se me hizo extraño al ser esta una zona concurrida.

- Señorita – Dijo un hombre detrás de mí. En seguida me di la vuelta y observé al sujeto, quizás tendría unos 40 años, era alto y poseía unos excelentes músculos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? –

- Ahora que te tengo serás de mucha utilidad –

De pronto alguien tapó mi nariz con un pañuelo sujetándome fuertemente. Después de forcejear un poco, un aroma dulce inundó mis fosas nasales y caí vencida ante los efectos de aquella esencia.

**o.o.o**

Aquel lugar era siniestro, oscuro y muy húmedo, cada rincón olía a muerte. Un segundo más, un segundo menos, lentamente las horas pasaban y sabía que mi fin estaba cerca, mis manos estaban atadas y me encontraba recostada en un asqueroso canapé.

En una esquina de lo que en algún tiempo fue una sala de emergencias, un grupo de hombres estaban sentados jugando póker y bebiendo.

- Ahora que la tenemos nos darán mucho dinero – Decía un hombre observando sus cartas.

- Ellos estarán felices. Desde hace tiempo le perdieron la pista y deseaban encontrarla – Susurraba otro de los hombres, aspirando profundamente el humo de su cigarro.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?... ¿A qué se referían?... ¿Estarían felices?... Estaba pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, cuando uno de ellos se dio cuenta que había despertado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? – Grité y seis pares de ojos me observaron al mismo tiempo.

Al fin despertaste – Murmuró uno de los hombres acercándose a mí - Eres tan preciosa, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? – Dijo y comenzó a rozar levemente mis piernas, al sentir su contacto, un sentimiento repulsivo se apoderó de mí y le escupí en la cara.

- Maldita zorra, no vivirás para contarlo – De pronto su asquerosa mano impactó contra mi rostro y mi labio inferior se rompió.

- Déjala, sabes que no puedes tocarla, si lo haces el que no vivirá para contarlo serás tú – Respondió un muchacho que vestía de manera muy elegante.

- Puff… al diablo lo que ellos piensen, esta perra acaba de escupirme ¿no crees que merece un poco más? – Al instante recibí un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y una pequeña cantidad de sangre brotó de mis labios.

- Te dije que no la tocaras - Gritó aquel joven y de un golpe alejó al hombre de mí. - Compórtate si no deseas morir en manos de ellos – Susurró en mi oído.

- ¡Maldito, apártate de mí! –

- No pienses que tus palabras me hacen daño, ante todo debo proteger tu integridad. Hay mucho dinero en juego gracias a ti… - Dijo dándose la vuelta – No le den agua y comida, hasta que comprenda que su vida depende de nosotros –

Al parecer aquel joven era el jefe de los demás, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Un fuerte ardor comenzaba a presentarse en mi cuerpo, dentro de poco quizás los golpes se inflamarían y el dolor sería insoportable.

- Joven maestro, acabamos de recibir una llamada con órdenes específicas –

- Adelante –

- Ellos desean que cuide la mercancía hasta el día 14 del siguiente mes –

- Escuchaste pequeña o… ¿debería llamarte Lizzie? seremos muy cercanos. Si te comportas de la manera adecuada tendrás la comida y bebida necesaria para subsistir hasta que te llevemos con ellos ¿Qué te parece?

Lancé una mirada de odio hacia aquel joven y de inmediato me recosté del lado contrario, si debía morir, prefería que fuera por falta de alimento y no por estos malnacidos.

- Pensé que esto sería un trabajo fácil joven maestro, pero ahora será complicado mantenerla con nosotros sin que la encuentre la policía, pronto su familia comenzará a buscarla – Dijo el hombre que anteriormente observaba las cartas.

- Nadie extrañará a esa maldita perra, ¿Quién se preocuparía por alguien que no es de su familia? – Bufó el hombre que anteriormente me había golpeado. Mi corazón se hizo pequeño, quizás ese idiota tenía razón, ¿Quién se preocuparía por mí? probablemente mis padres, pero estaban lejos y cada uno había realizado su vida, Ivette estaba con su familia… un segundo… ¿En dónde estaba Ivette? ¿Estaría bien?... Tímidamente me atreví a hablar de nuevo…

- ¿En dónde está mi amiga? –

- Tú amiga está bien, a menos que el ser víctima de un asalto altere su equilibrio emocional – Respondió el "joven maestro", quién parecía estar demasiado preocupado por protegerme o más bien evitaba perder el dinero que obtendría a cambio de mi vida… El líder de estos desgraciados.

- Es un alivio - Contesté indiferente.

Eso era, la que envió el mensaje no era ella… Soy una estúpida, Ivette no accedería tan fácilmente a perdonarme después de todos los malos entendidos, ahora no tenía escapatoria, sólo existían dos opciones y ninguna de ellas era agradable:

Moriría a mano de estos hombres.

Moriría en las manos de los que estaban pagando por mantenerme viva.

Ninguno de los dos panoramas era agradable, en ambos perdería la vida.

**o.o.o**

_Desaparecida_

_Marie Elizabeth Duerre_

_19 años_

_Fue vista por última vez en la Universidad de Londres, el día lunes 24 de septiembre de 2012, alrededor de las 11.40 am, vestía un jeans azul desgatado, camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas._

_Se agradecerá cualquier información._

_Favor contactarse con el señor Jean Duerre al __442075628000_

_Se ofrece recompensa._

**o.o.o**

25/09/2012

Me duele el cuerpo, los golpes han despertado un dolor intenso en todo mí ser. Ellos me observan constantemente.

26/09/2012

El dolor de mi cuerpo se relajó, el joven maestro trajo algunos analgésicos y curó mis heridas.

27/09/2012

No hay agua ni comida para mí… comienzo a sentirme débil.

28/09/2012

Feliz cumpleaños Lisa, alcanzaste la segunda década de tu vida.

Nada importa…

Una fiebre se apodera lentamente de mi cuerpo.

29/09/2012

Otro golpe en mi abdomen, el mismo malnacido ha intentado besarme. He vuelto a escupirle en la cara.

30/09/2012

El joven maestro ha traído un poco de agua, curó mis golpes y vendó algunas de mis heridas.

01/10/2012

Uno de esos malnacidos trató de violarme, el joven maestro no lo permitió. Al parecer hay mucho dinero de por medio.

02/10/2012

La policía está buscándome, la tensión se apodera de los hombres.

03/10/2012

Me aferro a la vida, no quiero morir… no de esta forma.

04/10/2012

Apenas puedo tragar, esta comida es asquerosa.

05/10/2012

Un día más, las horas pasan lentamente.

Otra llamada… nuevas indicaciones.

06/10/2012

Estoy enloqueciendo, cada segundo que pasa la ilusión de vivir se aferra más a mí.

07/10/2012

Mis manos duelen, un rojo intenso marca mis muñecas. Uno de ellos se burla de mi condición, lo llamé maldito. Perdí el derecho de comer este día.

08/10/2012

Me trasladaron de lugar, parece que estoy en la morgue del hospital. La fiebre ha regresado. Puedo sentir extrañas presencias rodeándome.

**o.o.o**

- La hora de su muerte está cerca Will, debemos recolectar su alma – Susurró el pelirrojo.

- No podemos hacerlo Grell Sutcliff, "Este es un caso especial" – Exclamó William T. Spears.

- Vamos Will, dijiste que este tipo de casos no existe –

- Es la primera vez que una persona es excluida dos veces – Murmuró para sí mismo Spears.

- Aish, qué tiene esta mocosa para ofrecerle al mundo, mírala, está desnutrida, débil y sucia, anda di que sí, acortemos su sufrimiento – Masculló el pelirrojo aferrándose al hombro de su compañero.

- He dicho que esta persona queda excluida de la lista –

**o.o.o**

09/10/2012

El joven maestro vino, ha dicho que doblaron el pago por mantenerme viva, me pide que sea fuerte. Vaya ironía.

10/10/2012

Al fin he recibido una comida decente. He perdido peso. Soy incapaz de levantarme de mi sitio.

11/10/2012

Según uno de los hombres todo el mundo me da por muerta. Trato de no escucharlo, estoy harta de su sarcasmo.

12/10/2012

Faltan dos días para salir de este encierro, el joven maestro promete salvarme. Detesto que sea tan descarado.

13/10/2012

Una oscuridad rodea el ambiente, hace frío, me siento sola.

_**14/10/2012**_

_El día por fin llegó, estoy dispuesta a recibir la muerte._

_Dolor y oscuridad._

_Cielo e infierno._

_Frío y soledad._

_Cuna y sepulcro._

Veinte días, después de una larga espera llegó el momento, por fin conoceré a los que tanto ansían matarme.

Alguien se acerca, a cada uno de sus pasos mi corazón se acelera. No puedo ver nada, sólo puedo sentir su presencia… es el joven maestro, él me llevará con ellos.

- Lisa, huye conmigo, no me importa el dinero, sólo quiero salvarte – Susurró en mi oído.

- Si en verdad quisieras salvarme lo habrías hecho antes sin dudarlo – Jadeé con gran esfuerzo.

- Antes de salvarte, tenía que ganarme la confianza de estos hombres, confía en mí, te devolveré tu vida y terminaré con esta pesadilla.

- ¡Mi vida! después de esto no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Nada importa, déjame morir y toma el maldito dinero que tanto deseas –

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? te amo, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti… Lisa Duerre – Expresó sinceramente el joven maestro.

Lentamente se acercó a mí y pude sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro, con sus dedos rozó suavemente mi mejilla e intentó besarme, ante su contacto retiré mi rostro y le di la espalda.

- No digas estupideces cómo esa, _el amor es un absurdo sentimiento humano para los débiles_, si vas a entregarme, hazlo pronto. Ve y vive bien con el dinero que adquiriste a cambio de mi vida – Repliqué ante su absurda declaración

- Señor… debemos irnos ellos ya están aquí – musitó uno de los hombre que me ayudó a conocer el dolor, el mismo que trató de violarme.

- Joven maestro, gracias a ti podré conocer a los malditos que planearon esto y me convirtieron en alguien irreconocible. Llévame pronto con ellos –

- Déjanos solos, en seguida la llevaré –

- Pero joven maestro no puedo permitirlo, me han ordenado llevarla a la antigua sala de conferencias del hospital –

- Será un segundo –

Enfurecido el hombre obedeció a las órdenes del joven maestro, saliendo de la morgue.

- No dejaré que mueras, te salvaré aunque me cueste la vida – Manifestó convencido aquel joven. Después de tanto tiempo mi corazón se estremeció ante sus palabras.

Delicadamente me cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda de la salida. Confiado y sin remordimiento a lo que podría pasarle, avanzaba paso a paso. Hasta entonces comprendí que desde el principio él había decidido protegerme, utilizando su figura de autoridad para disimular sus sentimientos.

- No permitan que huyan - Gritó un hombre a lo lejos.

Una lluvia de estallidos resonó en toda la habitación, en cuestión de segundos caí al suelo y varios hombres me sujetaron fuertemente. Encima de mí se encontraba sangrante y herido el joven maestro… El hombre que prometió salvarme estaba muerto. Él único que cuido de mí en este encierro. La persona que se enfrentó con valentía a la muerte con la ilusión de regresarme mi vida.

- ¡No!, joven maestro – Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos y las rechacé valerosa. Esa no era la forma para darle el último adiós, debía enfrentarme a lo que viniera y salir viva de esta locura.

Aquellos hombres me arrastraron brutalmente por todo el camino y me lanzaron contra una pared, al instante uno de ellos comenzó a romper mis ropas y me dejó completamente desnuda, vendó mis ojos y jalándome del cabello me obligó a caminar por mi cuenta.

**o.o.o**

_Oscuridad._

_Miedo._

_Sin sentido._

_Un corazón que ha perdido la esperanza de vivir._

**o.o.o**

- Señoras y señores, en esta noche maravillosa les traemos a ustedes uno de los tesoros más codiciados por el bajo mundo: la única descendiente de los perros guardianes de la Reina… _Marie Elizabeth Phantomhive_, quién esta noche morirá al igual que sus demás parientes.

Un sudor frío corrió por mi frente, no podía ver nada, pero lograba escuchar perfectamente cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba aquel hombre.

En ese momento un hombre me recostó sobre una superficie fría y mi corazón comenzó a latir intensamente.

- Ahora sí, terminemos de una buena vez con toda la suciedad de este mundo – Clamó una mujer y un coro de voces se unió a ella.

- ¡Mátenla de una vez! –

- ¿Qué crimen he cometido para merecer esto? – Grité con todas mis fuerzas y la sala quedó en completo silencio.

- Habla todo lo que quieras, ahora nadie podrá a salvarte. Pobre niña estúpida ¿No comprendes que estás destinada a morir al igual que tus verdaderos padres, James e Isabelle Phantomhive? –

- No sé de lo que hablan, yo soy descendiente de Daniel Miracle y Emma Delacourt – Respondí mientras me revolvía inquieta en mi lugar.

- ¿Te refieres a los idiotas que murieron tratando de protegerte por petición de tu padre? –

El aire comenzaba a ponerse denso, me costaba respirar y mi pecho dolía fuertemente.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué hacen esto? – Grité de nuevo y un objeto caliente quemó mi abdomen, el dolor era insoportable, aquello ardía y me obligaba a contorsionarme violentamente.

- No sé cómo sobreviviste la primera vez… Muere y vete al infierno Phantomhive… –

Un objeto puntiagudo cruzó mi estómago y un líquido viscoso emanó de mi cuerpo, una y otra vez aquel objeto penetraba mi piel haciéndome proferir gritos de dolor. En medio de la locura, un odio inmenso qué jamás había experimentado se apoderó de mí y el ambiente se tornó totalmente frío…

_¡Alguien, quién sea, sálveme!_

**o.o.o**

_Pureza y deseo de vivir._

_¿Debería atender a la voz que me llama?_

**o.o.o**

- Tus gritos de dolor han convocado mi presencia, ¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo por seguir con vida? – Masculló una voz masculina, avanzando lentamente.

Conocía esa voz… pero era imposible.

- No me importa el precio que deba pagar, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo –

- Las palabras que has pronunciado jamás te permitirán volver a la luz, ¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar al cielo? –

- Lo haré… haré un contrato contigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas para entregar tu alma al infierno eterno? –

- Venganza. Quiero destruir con mis propias manos a los que le hicieron daño a mi familia, al joven maestro y a mí. Cuando me hayas dado el poder para concretar lo que deseo, obtendrás mi alma –

- Será como tú digas Lisa Duerre, ahora permíteme sellar nuestro contrato –

Unas largas uñas me quitaron suavemente la venda de mis ojos y enseguida un dolor aún más fuerte que todos los golpes que había recibido, marcó el destino de mi alma.

- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora joven ama? – Preguntó el demonio a la espera de mis órdenes.

- ¡Mátalos a todos y sácame de aquí! –

Hueso tras hueso crujía ante el paso de aquella sombra en la oscuridad; los cuerpos inertes de aquellos espectadores caían uno a uno. Un río de sangre comenzaba a formarse en todas partes. Algunos rogaban por su vida y otros pedían perdón al demonio ofreciendo sus almas a cambio.

- Mientras ella esté viva, será mi ama y yo su más fiel sirviente. Ninguno de ustedes puede ofrecerme el sacrificio que ella ha realizado, la podredumbre de sus almas miserables no me interesa – Vociferó el demonio y la sigilosa muerte se apoderó de todos los que estaban presentes en aquel lugar.

- Desde ahora estoy a su servicio, joven ama –

Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios, en verdad no estaba equivocada, la voz del que devoraría mi alma, no era nadie más que Sebastian Michaelis…

- Le pido guarde su asombro para después. Por ahora debemos tratar sus heridas y trasladarla a un lugar seguro –

Lentamente el demonio me levantó de la mesa en donde me encontraba y cubriéndome me sacó de aquel horrible lugar.

- ¿En verdad vas a protegerme y seguir fielmente cada una de mis órdenes sin quejarte? – Cuestioné mientras él me cargaba.

Aquellos rubíes me miraron fijamente.

- Nunca debe dudarlo, yo al contrario de los humanos jamás miento. _Desde ahora usted será mi ama y yo su sirviente._

**o.o.o**

**Annyong!**

**Al fin terminé el cuarto capítulo del fic, ha sido un poco difícil el realizarlo, especialmente porque Sebastian es un personaje bastante complicado de escribir si se trata de mantenerse fiel al sensual y frío demonio de Kuroshitsuji.**

**Apareció Grell y William. :O**

**¿Por qué se salvó Lisa? A qué se refiere William al decir que es la segunda vez…**

**Oscuros secretos serán revelados poco a poco. Les invito a seguir leyendo.**

**Sé que les dije que estaba libre de la universidad, pero estoy haciendo un ciclo extraordinario y me encuentro llevando una materia, ahora me dejaron una enorme investigación por realizar y creo que mi tiempo para escribir se acortará grandemente, pero espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Agradezco a las dos personas que me han dejado sus reviews.**

_**AbSeLunita: Gracias por tu comentario, espero darle ese toque especial a la historia para que todo encaje poco a poco.**_

_**Anakuma: Lisa sí cometió una tremenda locura, ahora pertenece a nuestro querido Sebastian, el cuervo – espía – acosador. :D **_

_**Ambas me preguntaron si utilizaré a más personajes de Kuroshitsuji… pues debo decirles que no.**_

_**Jajaja, mentiras, sí estoy planeando incluir a más personajes, puesto que serán fundamentales durante el desarrollo de la historia, para muestra de ello un botón. Dos hermosos shinigamis han hecho su aparición.**_

**Agradezco cómo siempre a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, si les parece que la historia es aburrida y poco interesante, no duden en comentarlo, todo autor está obligado a presentar obras de calidad a sus lectores… Cof, cof. (Sean buenos conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo un fic).**

**Besos y abrazos desde El Salvador, hasta donde se encuentren.**

**Se despide.**

**MiHo9**

**R.L**


	5. Ese mayordomo, estratagemas

**Ese mayordomo, estratagemas.**

**o.o.o**

"_Él para obtener su alma, pondrá en juego una paciencia infinita, astucia y malicia, a fin de conseguir lo que tanto desea"_

_R.L_

**o.o.o**

_**Capítulo dedicado a Yumeko Kotone.**_

_**Gracias por seguir la historia y confiar en la misma.**_

**o.o.o**

Acomodada en sus brazos como niña pequeña, nada podía dañarme, aquel sería el lugar en donde podría llorar y sentirme segura. Tras de nosotros el viejo hospital ardía en llamas, no quedaron testigos, ni evidencia de mi sufrimiento. Yo había escogido abandonar la luz voluntariamente y aferrarme a la oscuridad. Ahora ya no existía marcha atrás, mi alma le pertenecía. Cerré mis ojos y el cansancio se adueñó completamente de mí.

**o.o.o**

- ¿Cuál es su estado doctor? – Preguntó el padre de Lisa.

- La señorita Duerre presenta múltiples hematomas en todo el cuerpo y un cuadro de desnutrición y deshidratación severa. Además, algunas de las heridas cómo la de su ojo derecho, fueron muy profundas y sospechamos que pueden desencadenar cualquier afección si no son correctamente tratadas. Por lo que realizaremos más estudios para descartar cualquier tipo de infección o daño a los órganos internos, mientras tanto la señorita permanecerá en constante observación en la unidad de cuidados intensivos –

- ¿Podríamos verla doctor? –

- Por el momento es imposible señora Duerre, si ella acoge bien el tratamiento que se ha indicado, podrá verla dentro de unas horas, además no es seguro que esté en las condiciones emocionales óptimas, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido –

- Doctor, una pregunta más. ¿Quién es la persona que trajo a nuestra hija al hospital? –

- Señor Duerre, según los registros del hospital, la persona que proporcionó los datos de su hija es el joven Sebastian Michaelis –

- ¿Sebastian Michaelis? no tengo idea de quién podría ser –

- Le recomiendo que lo encuentre pronto, pues el deberá testificar los hechos y las condiciones en las que encontró a la señorita Duerre ante la policía, sin su testimonio será muy difícil encontrar a los culpables – Dijo el doctor y continuó su camino.

Los padres de Lisa se encontraban seriamente preocupados, ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Qué relación tenía con su hija? ¿En dónde la encontró? Todas estas estas preguntas no podían ser contestadas hasta que él apareciera.

Sebastian, quién escuchaba desde lejos la conversación, decidió que era el momento justo de aparecer frente a los Señores Duerre, sabía de antemano que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, por lo que debía hacerlo bien, si deseaba estar al lado de su joven ama, sin desatar una pelea por la cercanía que tendría desde ahora a Lisa.

- Buenas noches señor y señora Duerre, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, soy un estudiante de la Universidad de Londres y la persona que encontró a la señorita Duerre – Exclamó cortésmente Sebastian.

Levantándose inmediatamente Jean Duerre, extendió la mano a Sebastian quién la recibió amablemente.

- Joven Michaelis es un gusto conocerle, si no tiene ningún inconveniente, me encantaría sostener una conversación con usted, para que me explique las condiciones en las cuales encontró a mi hija – Pidió amablemente el padre de Lisa, invitando a Sebastian a sentarse.

- Será un placer señor Duerre – Tomando asiento, Sebastian comenzó su relato.

- Hace unas horas me encontraba de camino hacia mi casa, luego de terminar con mi jornada universitaria y algunos pendientes. Mientras manejaba observé a una señorita caminando desorientada en la calle, a primera vista, no pude reconocer quién era, por lo que decidí bajarme de mi auto y alcanzarla. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me di cuenta que se trataba de la señorita Duerre. Ella se encontraba en un estado muy crítico, gravemente herida y al parecer estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, por lo que de inmediato decidí traerla al hospital más cercano. No tengo la menor idea de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido, puesto que en el momento que la tomé en mis brazos, ella se desmayó y no logré realizar pregunta alguna.

- ¿Cómo supo que se trataba de mi hija? – Interrogó la madre de Lisa, con cierta desconfianza.

- La señorita Duerre es mi compañera en la cátedra de Microeconomía y mi pareja de trabajos extracurriculares, cuando ella desapareció toda la universidad se movilizó en su búsqueda, esa es la razón por la cual logré reconocerla… Aun cuando su aspecto no era el mismo –

- Debo agradecerle mucho Sebastian lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija, ahora puede retirarse a su casa; nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Dentro de unas horas la policía se pondrá en contacto con usted para que testifique su versión de los hechos y le sea entregada la recompensa ofrecida por el rescate de mi hija –

- Esperaré atento la llamada, en cuanto al dinero de la recompensa, me veo obligado a rechazarlo, no estoy interesado en ninguna especie de compensación por encontrar a su hija, estoy completamente seguro que en el futuro recibiré una retribución que no puede compararse con nada – Contestó el demonio y comenzó a alejarse.

- Es un buen muchacho Jean, no dejes que tu corazón se inquiete por tonterías – Susurró la mamá de Lisa y Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa, ahora podría estar junto a su ama sin objeción alguna.

- Es un poco frío para tener su edad, eso es lo único que me incomoda – Musitó el papá de Lisa.

**o.o.o**

- ¡Qué haces aquí! – Exclamé al ver a Sebastian vestido en una bata de doctor.

- Verá joven ama, los demonios tenemos maneras para obtener lo que deseamos – Respondió el muy idiota, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ahora sí responderás a todas mis preguntas –

- Todas las que desee joven ama – Respondió Sebastian acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, en ese instante logré contemplar sus ojos de un rojo intenso, aquellos rubíes me observaban intensamente. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y mi corazón a latir cómo un caballo cuando está en una competencia. Lentamente Sebastian acercó su mano a mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo recibió algo muy parecido a una descarga eléctrica.

- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? – Grité empujándolo lejos de mí.

- Oh, por favor le pido no me malinterprete, pero tenía una pestaña en su rostro – Expresó Sebastian de manera divertida, mostrándome el pequeño pelillo.

Un calor invadió mi rostro y supe que comenzaría a sonrojarme en el momento, por lo que decidí cubrirme con la sábana.

- No se apene joven ama, es normal que las mujeres me observen de una forma romántica – Expresó Sebastian de manera seria.

- Idiota –

- Ese no es el vocabulario que debe utilizar una señorita de su clase. ¿Estoy equivocado? –

- No es tu problema. En este momento debes contestar mis preguntas. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes son los Phantomhive?

Lentamente corrí la sábana y observé el rostro de Sebastian entristecerse, parecía como si le doliera el escuchar aquel apellido. Tomando un fuerte respiro comenzó a explicarme detenidamente todo lo que sabía sobre ellos.

- Hace varios años, estuve al servicio del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, descendiente del Conde Vicent Phantomhive y su esposa Rachel Phantomhive, el Conde realizó un contrato conmigo a cambio de venganza por su familia, una venganza que nunca pudo concretarse –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Durante sesenta y cinco años buscamos a los culpables de la muerte de su familia, sin obtener éxito alguno. Después de un tiempo el Conde falleció a causa de un ataque de asma –

- ¿Qué pasó con su alma? ¿La devoraste? –

- Dejaría de ser un demonio si perdono a un humano. Le recuerdo joven ama, que no está en mi naturaleza el tener compasión. Luego de tantos años al servicio del Conde era lo menos que merecía en compensación a mi fidelidad –

Una tristeza me invadió, definitivamente no existía salvación para mí, en el momento cuando se cumpla mi venganza o la muerte me aceche, él estará esperando para obtener lo que desea.

Sin compasión o piedad alguna devorará mi alma.

Esa es la verdadera esencia de un demonio.

Después de reflexionar un poco sobre cómo sería mi muerte, observé que Sebastian esperaba que continuara.

- Necesito que investigues si James Phantomhive tenía algún hijo y cómo falleció, averigua también sobre Daniel Miracle y Emma Delacourt. Quiero saber todo sobre ellos, su vida, gustos, preferencias, las causas de su muerte y detalles que sean de importancia –

- Cómo ordene Joven ama –

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en la Universidad? No se supone que los demonios están en el infierno –

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, la religión se ha encargado de ponerle un nombre al lugar a donde pertenecemos, aunque no necesariamente estamos encerrados allí. Una vez hemos alcanzado una edad considerable, podemos salir a explorar el mundo para alimentarnos –

- ¿Entonces estabas aburrido de estar en el infierno? –

- Podría decirse que sí, joven ama. A los demonios no nos gusta estar encerrados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando se está entre los humanos hay muchas almas desesperadas dispuestas a entregarlo todo a cambio de algo en particular – Contestó Sebastian pasándome un vaso con agua.

_Un alma desesperada, así que eso era para él._

_Una humana estúpida._

_La persona que le proveería su futura cena._

_Una fuente de burla interminable somos los humanos para los demonios._

_Un objeto personal para entretenerse cuando están aburridos._

_-_ Joven ama, sus padres están afuera esperando que se recupere para verla –

En ese momento la realidad me golpeó de manera cruel. Yo, Marie Elizabeth Duerre hice un contrato con un demonio y no estaba sola. Tenía una familia y amigos esperando por mí. Personas que sufrirán mucho cuando desaparezca de nuevo sin razón alguna.

- Sebastian ¿Qué diré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo explico todo esto a mis padres? Yo he sido secuestrada, casi he muerto y terminé haciendo un contrato contigo – Exclamé mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

- Joven ama, tranquilícese, esto no favorecerá su condición, sea fuerte y asuma su responsabilidad al aceptar un contrato de esta naturaleza. No servirá de mucho llorar cuando nuestros cuerpos ya están marcados por el contrato – Expuso Sebastián mostrándome su mano.

En su mano izquierda Sebastian tenía un extraño dibujo, era una estrella de cinco puntas con otros símbolos que no pude distinguir bien.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de las vendas que cubrían mi ojo derecho, llevándome la mano al rostro, recordé el dolor tan intenso que experimenté cuando Sebastian descubrió mis luceros, ahora comprendía que era lo que había pasado exactamente.

- Ellos no pueden verme en este estado, rápidamente se darán cuenta que algo más pasó conmigo – Respondí devolviéndole el vaso a Sebastian.

- Fue una decisión voluntaria joven ama, deberá cargar con ella por el resto de la eternidad – Musitó Sebastian – Por el momento no debe preocuparse, me encontré con ellos hace una hora.

De manera breve Sebastian me comentó lo que había dicho a mis padres. Al instante sentí un alivio inmediato, al menos no tendría que inventar una mentira.

- Lo has resuelto de la mejor manera Sebastian –

- Gracias joven ama. Por el momento debe descansar y reponer fuerzas, además sería muy útil si expresa no recordar nada ante sus conocidos, de esa manera será más sencillo para usted – Masculló Sebastian acomodándome en la cama del hospital. No recuerdo en qué momento el sueño invadió mi cuerpo y me rendí ante él.

_Descanse joven ama – Susurró Sebastian acariciando suavemente el cabello de Lisa, quién ya se encontraba profundamente dormida._

**o.o.o**

_Había algo que me atraía profundamente, quizás el aroma de su alma: indefinible de describir. Ni siquiera la mejor fragancia del mundo podía compararse con su esencia._

_Si su aroma era perfecto, no puedo imaginar a qué sabe su alma._

_Toda ella era perfecta. Su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus manos pequeñas, pero sobre todo su pureza, esa pureza que aun experimentando la muerte seguía allí, algo que anhelaba tomar con locura._

_Ella era una doncella en problemas y yo el demonio que deseaba devorarla._

**o.o.o**

- Lisa querida ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó mi madre.

Perezosamente me desperté, hace tiempo no experimentaba la sensación de descansar plenamente y ahora ese momento era interrumpido por alguien más.

- Madre, estoy bien. Suéltame, no he muerto – Exclamé molesta.

- Lisa ¿Aún estás enojada con nosotros? Yo lo entiendo cariño, pero estábamos muy preocupados por ti – Respondió mi madre con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Entiendan algo de una buena vez, lárguense de mi vida, ustedes no son mi familia, mi existencia no debe importarles en lo absoluto, tal como no es relevante para mí si viven o mueren. ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Sebastian, haz que se marchen – Vociferé, apartando de un manotazo la mano de mi madre, quién estaba atónita ante mi reacción. Era la primera vez en todos estos años que yo alzaba la voz frente a ellos.

El aludido entró a la habitación de inmediato y muy amablemente le pidió a mis padres que se retiraran.

- Joven ama, eso fue demasiado duro para sus padres – Murmuró Sebastian regresando a la habitación.

- Lo sé – Respondí y las lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos, en menos de un minuto Sebastian estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome suavemente en sus brazos, mientras pasaba delicadamente cada uno de sus dedos por mi cabello.

- Puede llorar todo lo que desee, estoy aquí para protegerla. De ahora en adelante no debe tener más temor – Susurró Sebastian besando mi frente, acto seguido cerré mis ojos y deseé que aquel momento nunca cesara, me sentía protegida, tranquila, en casa. De pronto recordé que aún no sabía si él era mi enemigo o estaba totalmente a mi servicio.

- ¡Déjame, demonio estúpido! ¡Salte de mi habitación! Es una orden. ¿Quién diablos te has creído? Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, a menos que me encuentre en peligro.

De inmediato Sebastian me soltó y sentí cómo el frío de mi alma regresaba de nuevo a su lugar.

- Mi joven dama, justo en estos momentos está en peligro, es mi deber como mayordomo evitar que cometa alguna locura; aún más cuando parece una débil humana, sin deseos de venganza, haciéndose la víctima –

Aquellas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo mi orgullo, el demonio tenía razón, no debía estar llorando, si había regresado de la muerte, no estaba aquí para desperdiciar lo poco que me quedaba de vida.

- Haré que cada uno de mis respiros, estén destinados a cumplir mi venganza – Respondí ante las palabras de aquel ser maldito.

Un violeta intenso transformó los ojos de Sebastian, que brillaban sedientos.

- ¿Investigaste lo que te pedí? – Dije y aquellos rubíes regresaron de nuevo.

- Efectivamente joven ama, el señor James Phantomhive tuvo una hija que fue entregada a la familia Miracle, cuando apenas tenía seis meses. El nombre de la niña es Adeline Elizabeth Phantomhive, única heredera de la fortuna Phantomhive, quién sufrió un accidente a la edad de 2 años, en donde sus padres adoptivos fallecieron y ella nunca fue encontrada. En los dos años siguientes al accidente no encontré ningún registro relacionado con Adeline, como algún orfanato o casa hogar a donde fuera llevada, excepto unos datos relevantes en el orfanato Saint Jones, en donde una niña de la misma edad, fue llevada por dos hombres, quiénes la encontraron abandonada y decidieron entregarla al orfanato para que se hicieran cargo de ella, informando a la madre superiora de ese entonces Sor. Trinidad, que el único dato que conocían era que la pequeña se llamaba Elizabeth, gracias a un collar que portaba la infanta con el nombre M. Elizabeth –

- ¿Qué sucedió con la niña? – Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y comencé a sudar.

- Ella está frente a mí – Respondió Sebastián.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy Adeline Elizabeth Phantomhive?

- No exactamente, según los registros familiares usted es Marie Elizabeth Phantomhive. Después que la adoptaron los Señores Miracle, eliminaron el nombre Adeline y lo sustituyeron por Marie, por orden del señor James, quién autorizó el cambio al igual que la señora Isabelle ¿No le parece joven ama que el mundo es demasiado pequeño? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- En primer lugar sigue llamándose Marie Elizabeth, aun cuando sus padres no tenían idea de su pasado y en segundo, soy un demonio que sigue al servicio de la familia Phantomhive, pese que usted es la cuarta predecesora en línea directa del Conde –

- No le encuentro la gracia – Mascullé entornado los ojos.

No estaba segura que yo fuera una Phantomhive, la única sobreviviente de mi familia, el tesoro más codiciado por el bajo mundo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que yo soy Adeline y no otra persona? –

- Me encargué de investigar su pasado joven ama y me enteré de esa manera que usted fue adoptada en el orfanato Saint Jones por los señores Duerre, en fechas muy cercanas al accidente. Después investigué tal como lo ordenó a Daniel Miracle y Emma Delacourt, que según los reportes de autopsia fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, en el cual su pequeña hija que viajaba con ellos nunca fue encontrada, al igual que una preciosísima joya perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive. Su padre también realizó una investigación sobre su pasado y obtuvo la misma información que le estoy proporcionando. ¿Alguna vez sus padres le comentaron sobre esto?

- Jamás escuché la historia completa, sólo sé que soy hija de Daniel y Emma Miracle – Respondí avergonzada, era mi deber estar al tanto de mis orígenes.

- Allí está el meollo del asunto, su padre investigó que usted es descendiente de los Miracle, más no conoce que ellos no son sus verdaderos padres y que usted es una Phantomhive, la heredera de la compañía Fumton y el patrimonio de sus antecesores.

Aún no podía creer lo que Sebastian me estaba diciendo, en verdad, yo sí era la última descendiente de los Phantomhive, aquel hombre tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero sí era así ¿Por qué querían matarme? ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres biológicos? ¿Qué les pasó a Daniel y Emma, mis padres adoptivos? Acaso les interesaba la fortuna de mi familia… Al reflexionar sobre esto, recordé un detalle.

- Investiga que sucedió con James Phantomhive e Isabelle, además necesito que descubras quién era el joven maestro –

- ¿Por qué es tan importante ese joven para usted joven ama? –

- Sólo quiero conocer a la persona que entregó su vida por mí –

- Los humanos son seres fascinantes, son capaces de entregar su alma por poder, dinero, fama; en cambio usted joven ama, lo hizo por amor a las personas que perdió, para hacer justicia por ellos – Exclamó Sebastian con un ligero tono de burla.

- Cállate y sácame pronto de aquí – Rugí al tiempo que acomodaba una almohada.

- Joven ama, hay algo que aún debemos acordar… después que salga del hospital, debo vivir con usted, puesto que soy su más fiel sirviente –

- ¿Es necesario que estés a mi lado? Soy una persona independiente que odia la compañía de los demás. No quiero verte cerca de mí.

- Es parte del contrato joven ama, cuando aceptó las letras grandes, también aceptó las letras pequeñas –

- Maldito demonio, déjame pensar en lo qué haremos – Suspiré y unas pequeñas punzadas se hicieron presentes en mi frente.

- Su vocabulario es demasiado sucio señorita – Murmuró de forma sarcástica Sebastian.

- Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo – Resople fastidiada –. No sabía cómo podría soportar a un demonio, siempre escuché que ellos son seres malignos y oscuros, que gozan con los sufrimientos de los humanos que se dejan seducir por ellos y se inclinan hacia sus bajos instintos, más nunca pensé que fuera realmente cierto, muy dentro de mí, consideraba que al ser ángeles expulsados del paraíso, tenían un lado bueno, que quizás los demonios eran como el_ Xiantian Taijitu°._

- Por cierto joven ama ¿Cuál es la razón para tratar así a sus padres? No creo que sea doloroso para usted ser una hija adoptada, si así fuera, nuestro contrato sería por otros motivos – Cuestionó Sebastian revisando la cantidad de suero.

- Haremos tal cómo dijiste, en primer lugar, mostraré odio hacia ellos, ya que de acuerdo a mi plan, él último recuerdo que conservo es a ellos diciéndome que no son mis padres, de esa forma nos dará tiempo para resolver esto y podrás devorar mi alma sin que les cause un sufrimiento mayor, que si continúo a su lado y se dan cuenta que ahora soy una persona vacía, sin amor y sin esperanzas de regresar a la luz – Respondí y Sebastian pareció comprenderlo, sin realizar más preguntas abandonó la habitación con un paso lento y sigiloso.

**o.o.o**

_**Estratagema: Acción astuta y engañosa para conseguir algo.**_

_**Xiantian Taijitu: es un símbolo que representa los conceptos de la filosofía china del yin y yang y del taiji, o principio generador de todas las cosas.**_

**Hola a todas, este es el capítulo de la semana, cómo les comenté he estado un poco ocupada estos días, pero acá está el capítulo 5. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios o me envíen sus mensajes con las opiniones de la historia, puesto que así me ayudan a crecer. **

**Cómo siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, recomendaciones, tomatazos. Lo que ustedes prefieran. Ustedes son importantes para mí y quiero entregarles un buen trabajo.**

**Por otro lado, les comento que trataré de actualizar pronto el capítulo 6, en donde ya comenzará el primer arco oficial de este fic. Aún estoy decidiendo el nombre del arco. En el próximo capítulo veremos a Sebastian conviviendo con Lisa en la casa y la presentación de datos relevantes sobre los padres de ella y el joven maestro.**

**Sentí mucho matar al joven maestro en el capítulo anterior, creo que en verdad quería a Lisa, pero solo de esa forma esta pequeña tendría deseos de vengar a alguien más aparte de su familia, lo que la hace un alma aún más atractiva a Sebastian, ya que es capaz de renunciar a todo, por alguien que aún no sabemos quién era y por qué estaba allí o si era parte de un plan o engaño, ya que no conocemos las verdaderas intenciones del joven maestro.**

**Por ahora estoy un poco ocupada terminando unos cuantos trabajos de investigación, pero espero pronto, muy pronto actualizar el capítulo 6 y esperar sus bellos reviews, mensajes y seguimientos para dedicarles especialmente un capítulo y responder todas sus dudas.**

**Con mucho cariño.**

**MiHo9**

**R.L**

**PD. También dentro de poco aparecerá Claude… Y un joven que pondrá el corazón de Lisa de cabeza y provocará ciertas reacciones en Sebby, aunque claramente no aceptará que está celoso.**

**Bye.**


	6. Ese mayordomo, constelaciones

_**Arco I**_

_**Los ángeles de la muerte.**_

**Ese mayordomo, constelaciones.**

"_Sus ojos, son como el cielo nocturno.__  
__Su alma, un laberinto indescifrable.__  
__Su corazón es como el mar: en ocasiones pacífico, en otras violento_".

_Sebastian Michaelis, Melodía Silenciosa._

_**Capítulo dedicado a Anakuma.**_

_**Gracias por tus bellos reviews y apoyo incondicional.**_

Después de un largo mes logré salir del hospital, este tiempo sin duda se ha convertido en uno de los episodios más decepcionantes de mi vida.

_En primer lugar, hice un contrato con un demonio._

_En segundo lugar, soy la única descendiente viva de la familia Phantomhive._

_Y en tercer lugar, el joven maestro está vivo…_

No sé cómo sucedió, pero él está vivo, a pesar que su condición no es la mejor y tiene pocas posibilidades de recuperarse, el doctor está seguro que sobrevivirá. Después que Sebastian investigó lo que le pedí, me enteré que su verdadero nombre es Daniel Choi, descendiente de una adinerada familia asiática, con un historial criminal impecable, lo que hace extraño, que participara en mi secuestro. Después del incidente en el pasillo, estoy segura que él murió, aunque según Sebastian, el joven quizás fue salvado por alguno de los hombres a su servicio, hipótesis que todavía no logramos comprobar, ya que él está en coma desde el incidente y después de un mes, aun no despierta.

Si se preguntan cómo me encuentro, he de decir que después de un mes infernal en recuperación, puedo afirmar que estoy bien, he recuperado mi peso y mis heridas están completamente sanas. Después de la forma tan grosera en que la que les hablé a mis padres, ellos decidieron marcharse encargando a Sebastian mi cuidado. Vaya ironía, ellos me han dejado bajo la protección del ser que devorará mi alma sin compasión alguna. Creo que ningún padre que sepa que su hija decidió entregarse a las llamas, desearía que el culpable esté con ella las 24 horas del día.

- Señorita, es hora que regrese a su casa, he preparado todo el papeleo y ha recibido el alta – Dijo aquella voz que conocía perfectamente bien.

- Vamos, es hora de recuperar mi vida y terminar con esto de una buena vez – Exclamé levantándome del canapé - ¿Cómo está? –

- El joven Choi aún no despierta, pero sus signos vitales han mejorado notablemente. Quizás dentro de unos días despierte – Respondió Sebastian a mi pregunta.

- ¿Todavía no aparece ningún familiar? – Pregunté mientras Sebastian me abría las puertas de su auto.

- Nadie se ha presentado aún señorita –

Pobre Daniel, en verdad él estaba más solo en el mundo que yo. Por mi parte aún contaba con una familia, que si bien por mi propio capricho logré que se marchara, estaba segura que me amaban profundamente, en cambio el joven maestro, no había recibido visitas en todo este tiempo, si bien los gastos médicos estaban al día y siempre había hombres custodiando la habitación, su familia jamás se había presentado.

- Señorita, tal como lo pidió ya están arreglados los papeles para el reingreso a la universidad, he de comentarle que sus compañeros la echan de menos – Comentó Sebastian, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Está bien, después de tus explicaciones estoy más que al corriente de los temas impartidos en mi ausencia. En cierta parte me favorece mucho que te hagas pasar por estudiante universitario – Exclamé, acomodándome en el asiento del auto.

- No sabía que los demonios poseían autos -

- Señorita, después de muchos años al servicio del conde, es hora que comience a utilizar el salario que percibí como mayordomo ¿No le parece? –

- No me digas que debo pagarte un salario – Mascullé de forma molesta – Al final devorarás mi alma ¿Acaso no es suficiente? –

- Joven ama, ese tipo de consideraciones, depende única y exclusivamente de la voluntad del contratista, yo como fiel mayordomo de su bisabuelo, no puedo cuestionar las decisiones de mi amo.

- Mi bisabuelo… aún no puedo creerlo. Quién diría que Marie Elizabeth Duerre es una condesa – Murmuré, observando el camino – Para Sebastian ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – Dije observando que íbamos por el camino incorrecto, qué estúpido demonio al parecer no hay nada que pueda hacer bien.

- A su nueva casa – Respondió de forma tranquila Sebastian, encendiendo de nuevo el auto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Quizás debió leer los papeles que le entregué la semana pasada, después que me pidió que investigara acerca del patrimonio de su verdadera familia –

Rebusqué en mi bolsa el sobre que efectivamente Sebastian me entregó hace una semana, al encontrarlo lo abrí y lo que vi me sorprendió completamente, aquellos viejos papeles eran las escrituras de la mansión y otros documentos relacionados con el patrimonio Phantomhive.

- Todo esto está… – Comencé a pronunciar y mi voz se apagó.

- Así es señorita, todo está a su nombre, indiscutiblemente usted es la única heredera de la familia Phantomhive –

Él tenía razón, en todos los papeles figuraba mi nombre cómo dueña universal de todo lo perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive, patrimonio que podría reclamar si poseía el anillo que generación en generación fue transmitido a los hombres de la familia.

- Yo no poseo ese anillo Sebastian, no puedo comprobar que realmente soy una Phantomhive - Contesté. En realidad no me preocupaba no obtener los bienes de mi familia, si no que estaba segura que mi bisabuelo jamás me perdonaría que todo por lo que tanto luchó se perdiera y pasara a manos extrañas.

- No se preocupe señorita, si usted recuerda, una preciosa joya desapareció cuando usted sufrió el accidente automovilístico – Afirmé y le indiqué a Sebastian que continuara – Pues debo informarle que ese collar estaba en manos de la actual superiora del orfanato Saint Jones. Hasta este entonces nadie reclamó la joya y sus padres decidieron donarla a la institución para que afrontaran parte de sus gastos – Me acomodé mejor en el asiento trasero, la información que Sebastian me estaba proporcionando era de suma importancia – Debo admitir que no fue nada fácil recuperar el collar, pero acá está – Dijo Sebastian, entregándome un hermoso collar de esmeraldas – Para un ojo humano sería imposible observar lo que se esconde tras la inscripción de su nombre, pero ¿Qué clase de demonio sería, si no puedo descubrir lo que está detrás de ese collar? Si trata de mirarlo más de cerca, descubrirá una serie; tomando suavemente la pieza comencé a observarla. Él tenía razón, quizás a simple vista no podían contemplarse, pero si se prestaba la suficiente atención te dabas cuenta que estaban allí.

_19940928ª.P_

- ¿Qué significa? – Inquirí interrumpiendo a Sebastian –

- Pero que impaciente, señorita. Déjeme decirle que esa serie es la clave secreta para abrir la caja fuerte perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive, en la cual según el último registro, se encuentra guardado el anillo perteneciente a su familia, con el cual usted puede ser declarada como la dueña y señora de todo lo que perteneció a sus antepasados.

- Estás hablando en serio, Sebastian ¿No necesitaré nada más para confirmar que soy la única descendiente de la familia Phantomhive? –

- No es necesario, después de una exhaustiva investigación encontré los documentos que la acreditan como la hija legítima de James e Isabelle Phantomhive, sumando a eso el anillo y el collar de esmeraldas, será cuestión de tiempo, para que sean estudiados y toda su herencia le sea entregada. Por el momento haremos uso de mi apartamento mientras se realiza este proceso.

- ¿Tu apartamento? Estás loco, yo tengo mi propia casa y deseo regresar a ella, déjate de estupideces y dirige el auto hacia allí –

- Señorita, le ruego que no cuestione mi sugerencia, aún no sabemos si las personas que desean hacerle daño todavía la persiguen, si es así, es posible que el primer lugar al cual ellos se dirijan sea su antigua casa, así que por favor mientras usted no esté totalmente lista, acepte mi propuesta – Aseveró Sebastian y regresó la vista al frente. En verdad él tenía razón, probablemente esos mal nacidos estarían buscándome para matarme y está claro que el lugar menos seguro por el momento era mi casa. Era un verdadero alivio que Ivette se mudara con sus padres, eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

- Está bien. Apresúrate, necesito dormir –

- Cómo ordene, joven ama –

Los siguientes minutos pasaron extremadamente rápido, debo admitir que Sebastian es un excelente conductor, a pesar que maneja a una velocidad excesiva, era muy respetuoso con las señales y semáforos. Se puede decir que era una clase de conductor responsable.

Antes de bajar lo que menos me imaginaba sucedió…

- ¡Bienvenida a casa Lisa! – Gritaron al unísono un grupo de personas.

Cuando bajé del automóvil me di cuenta a quiénes pertenecían aquellas voces, eran nada más y nada menos que mis compañeros de Microeconomía, estaban todos allí, esperándome. Antes que lograra articular palabra alguna, cientos de brazos me estrecharon fuertemente y deseé jamás haber salido del hospital. Era ahora cuando la verdadera batalla comenzaba, yo no era más la dulce y tierna Lisa Duerre, pero al menos ahora debía ser agradecida con los que estaban mostrando sus muestras de afecto y cariño.

Luego de escaparme de los abrazos y demás saludos, corrí en búsqueda de Sebastian, de seguro el estúpido demonio planeó todo esto solo para hacerme enfurecer. Al entrar al pequeño apartamento, escuché la voz del muy idiota que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Sí señora Duerre, ella se encuentra bien, en estos momentos está en una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que organizó el grupo de Microeconomía –

- Perfecto Sebastian, ¿Crees conveniente que realicemos una visita a nuestra hija?

- No me parece lo más correcto en este momento, pero estoy seguro que Lisa se alegrará muchísimo de verlos. Después de las terapias su humor ha mejorado considerablemente.

- Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso, en verdad Jean y yo estamos muy preocupados por ella. Debo agradecerte querido por todo lo que estás haciendo. Espera mi llamada para informarte sobre el vuelo y nuestra fecha de llegada. Mientras tanto cuida de mi pequeña y disfruten de la fiesta –

- Cuídese señora Duerre, no se preocupe por ella, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla – Se despidió Sebastian terminando la llamada.

- ¿Era mi madre? – Pregunté aún pasmada por la sorpresa de mis compañeros.

- Pero que está haciendo acá, vamos, debe regresar a su fiesta de bienvenida, todo está planeado para que disfrute de un buen momento joven ama – Clamó Sebastian, tomándome por los hombros.

- Si llego a enterarme que tú organizaste esta locura, te prometo que yo misma te enviaré a las profundidades del infierno –

- Le suplico señorita, que mantenga su cordura. A menos que usted sea un ser sobrenatural, aún más fuerte y poderoso que un demonio de mi clase, no podrá lograrlo - Respondió de forma sarcástica Sebastian, mientras me encaminaba a la zona verde del apartamento.

- Basta con decir que es una orden ¿No te parece divertido? – Bromeé, aligerando el paso, estaba segura que aquellos ojos violetas no me harían daño con tantos testigos presentes.

- Más tarde lo discutiremos, señorita. Por el momento disfrute de la compañía. En este momento solicito su permiso para ausentarme unas horas, aún hay algunos pendientes por terminar. Estaré de regreso antes de la cena –

- Puedes retirarte. Pero debes volver antes de la cena, si no estás aquí para ese entonces, no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo –

- Cualquier cosa que mi joven ama desee, estará bien para mí – Exclamó Sebastian en un tono sensual y provocativo.

En aquel momento mi sucia mente hizo de las suyas y deseé que aquel idiota lo partiera en dos un rayo.

- Vete – Grité y Sebastian se retiró de inmediato. Ahora debía soportar unas cuantas horas la ausencia de ese demonio y animarme con la pequeña sorpresa de mis compañeros.

- Lisa, ven por acá, estamos esperándote, la comida se enfría y aún no has probado nada de lo que cocinamos especialmente para ti – Chilló Rafael, uno de los pocos estudiantes por los cuales vale la pena meter las manos al fuego sin pensarlo. Su historial académico es increíble, es el segundo estudiante en el cuadro de honor, capitán del equipo de fútbol y un excelente violinista. Eso sin descartar sus hermosos ojos azules y su blanca piel que estremece a cualquiera. Durante algún tiempo me hice ilusiones con él, pero después de conocerlo mejor, decidí dejar las cosas por la paz, Rafael es demasiado tímido para expresar sus sentimientos. A pesar que él siente algo por mí, creo que caerá fuego del cielo antes que él acepte que me quiere.

Acercándome hacia ellos, comencé a degustar uno a uno, todo los bocadillos que tenían preparados para mí.

- Vamos Lisa, bebe un poco con nosotros, todo este tiempo en el hospital debió sentarte terrible – Manifestó Ariana, una de las chicas más codiciadas en toda la universidad por su hermoso rostro y largas piernas, mientras me pasaba un mojito cubano.

- Sabes bien que no bebo, Ariana –

- No te preocupes, esta noche nada malo va a pasarte, además tienes a un hombre sexy cuidando tus espaldas – Susurró Ariana, guiñándome el ojo.

- Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes – Exclamé y de un sorbo terminé con el que fue el primero de los tragos de la noche.

Después de un largo rato, uno a uno mis compañeros comenzaron a retirarse, con las pocas fuerzas y coherencia que me quedaba comencé a despedirlos a todos, agradeciéndoles el gesto y las buenas intenciones. Cuando el último se retiró, sólo quedamos Rafael y yo. Él estaba completamente sobrio, yo en cambio, estaba experimentando los efectos del alcohol.

- Ven, siéntate acá – Habló Rafael y con torpes pasos llegué hasta la silla en donde se encontraba.

- Realmente eres hermosa, hasta que desapareciste no logré darme cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, Lisa. Sé que este no será el mejor momento de tu vida, ya que las circunstancias que has vivido han sido difíciles, pero quiero decirte que estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites –

Delicadamente, Rafael comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Aquel contacto era dulce y por alguna razón me provocaba un cierto dejavú, estaba segura que alguien más había hecho lo mismo, pero el alcohol no me dejaba pensar bien. Jamás en mi vida había sido una buena bebedora y eso que en las fiestas de navidad mis padres nunca nos restringieron el alcohol, desde que mi hermano y yo cumplimos la mayoría de edad.

De manera sigilosa, sentí como Rafael comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, como si buscara mis labios. Levemente rozó mi mejilla y escuché como un suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

- Sebastian, deja de jugar conmigo – Susurré y Rafael se alejó de inmediato de mi lado, dejándome caer. Al instante un par de fuertes brazos me acogieron suavemente, evitando que impactara contra el suelo. Esa sensación de seguridad sólo podía brindármela Sebastian Michaelis, el demonio que juega a ser humano. Desde arriba Rafael me observaba con los ojos sorprendidos y cierta decepción en su rostro. Quizás hice algo mal, pero ya habría tiempo para solucionarlo.

- Me temo caballero que debe retirarse, todos los invitados se han marchado. Es momento para que usted también haga lo mismo. La señorita Lisa no está en sus cinco sentidos – Dijo Sebastian.

- Espero verte pronto Lisa – Expresó Rafael despidiéndose con su mano.

- Nos vemos – Mascullé. Aquel escondite seguro, me presionó aún más fuerte y trató de llevarme hacia el apartamento.

- Sebastian, bájame… Quiero quedarme un rato más a contemplar las estrellas, ponme en el suelo y siéntate conmigo – Dije y aquellos brazos de acero, lentamente me ubicaron en la grama. Acto seguido Sebastian estaba sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo con una mano mi espalda, para evitar que me cayera.

- Creo que debería descansar joven ama –

- Lo sé, lo haré aquí – Respondí y retirando la mano de Sebastian me recosté en la grama - Esto estará bien. ¿Conoces las constelaciones, Sebastian?

- Por supuesto joven ama, con tanto tiempo libre estando entre los humanos, me he informado sobre ellas –

- Háblame sobre ellas, siempre he tratado de reconocerlas y no puedo –

Sebastian recostándose, comenzó a señalar ciertos puntos en el cielo.

- Si ve hacia allá – Dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo desnudo al cielo. Jamás había observado lo blanca que era su piel y el negro que poseían sus uñas. Ahora entendía por qué siempre utilizaba guantes para cubrirse. Era extraño, pero ya que en Londres siempre está frío, pensé que a eso se debía – Está la constelación de Orión, que solo puede apreciarse en los meses de noviembre a abril en cualquiera de los hemisferios, si observa se encuentra cerca de la constelación del río Eridanus, siendo apoyado por su dos perros de caza, representados por las constelaciones de Canis menor y Canis mayor, peleando con la constelación del tauro.

Según la mitología griega Orión, fue un gigante cazador que prometió aniquilar todo animal que hubiera sobre la tierra, por lo que Gea su madre, se enfadó e hizo nacer un escorpión enorme que picó a Orión y lo mató. Cuando vio que la muerte era ya inminente, pidió auxilio e imploró venganza a Zeus, pidiéndole al dios que lo colocaran en los cielos, para que los hombres, cuando miraran hacia arriba en las oscuras noches estrelladas, recordaran sus aventuras como cazador.

- Una historia realmente interesante, Sebastian. Pero aun así no consigo apreciar al gigante en el cielo – Masculle molesta, ya que solo observaba estrellas y más estrellas.

Lentamente Sebastian me levantó y acomodándome entre sus piernas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dirigió mi vista al cielo. Señalando con su dedo dibujó increíblemente el cuerpo de Orión en el firmamento. Ahora mis ojos podían apreciar aquel espectáculo nocturno.

- ¿Qué piensas de las estrellas Sebastian? –

- Del lugar donde provengo, no existe nada parecido a esto. Los cielos cada noche están llenos de oscuridad, muertos, sin esperanza alguna de regresar a la luz. En mi opinión personal joven ama, considero que las estrellas son un verdadero espectáculo, que los humanos pueden contemplar cada noche en la bóveda celeste –

Sin duda el mayor espectáculo era estar entre los brazos de aquel que devoraría mi alma. Me sentía segura y protegida. Aquella era una sensación adictiva, por lo que volteándome enterré mi rostro en su amplio pecho y permití que el dulce sueño me invadiera.

- Señorita – Exclamó Sebastian, pero dejé de escucharlo.

**o.o.o**

Como niña inquieta entre los brazos de su padre, de esa manera la señorita se había quedado profundamente dormida. Acurrucada entre mis brazos, podía saborear el aroma proveniente de su alma, aquel era un olor más delicioso que el de las lilas del campo. Lentamente comencé a acariciar su cabello, no sabía por qué los humanos disfrutaban de este tipo de contacto tan personal, pero cada noche aliviaba las pesadillas de la señorita, por lo que cada vez que se quedaba dormida, acariciaba de forma imperceptible cada hebra de su cabello.

- No puedo dejarla dormir acá, está frío y puede resfriarse. La llevaré a su nuevo cuarto, joven ama – Susurré y de inmediato, la señorita se aferró a mi cuello. Como si fuese posible que la abandonara. Como si pudiera huir de mí aunque ella quisiera.

De forma cuidadosa me levanté con ella en mis brazos y caminando a paso lento, llegué hasta la habitación que asigné personalmente para ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo logré recostarla en la cama.

- Que descanse joven ama – Dije y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Sebastian – Su voz me estaba llamando – Quédate a mi lado hasta que me duerma de nuevo.

Su voz de manera suplicante me llamaba a su lado. Acercando una silla hasta la cama, decidí quedarme hasta que conciliara el sueño de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías hacer lo que haces cada noche? – Susurró la señorita.

- ¿A qué se refiere joven ama? – Pregunté, anticipando la respuesta.

- Acaricia mi cabello, como lo has hecho cada noche, desde que estás a mi lado – Respondió y de pronto un calor invadió el cuerpo humano que poseía.

Puede que sea ridículo que los demonios tengamos emociones, pero no se trata de eso. Es la conexión que establecemos con el alma a la que estamos atados en contrato, la que despierta ese tipo de sensaciones. Si el alma es pura, despertará el deseo por poseerla, en cambio sí es oscura y llena de maldad, será imperceptible ante nuestros ojos y acabaremos el contrato de inmediato, aunque la petición del contratista, aún no se haya cumplido. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, los demonios siempre han sido débiles ante las peticiones de un humano, mucho más cuando este posee un alma única y codiciada.

Mi joven ama…

"_Sus ojos, son como el cielo nocturno.__  
__Su alma, un laberinto indescifrable.__  
__Su corazón es como el mar: en ocasiones pacífico, en otras violento_".

De inmediato comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el cuero cabelludo de mi joven ama. Las sensaciones que aquel contacto estaba despertando en mí iban más allá de un simple capricho. Viéndola allí recostada, frágil e indefensa, un deseo por poseerla me invadió completamente. Mis ojos destellaron el violeta característico de los demonios, mientras la mano que estaba libre luchaba por recorrer las figuras que dibujaba su cuerpo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido el hacer aquello, aún no era tiempo de terminar este contrato. Disfrutaría aún más de él y permitiría que el alma de mi joven dama se vuelva aún más irresistible, tanto que desee morir con tal de tenerla.

Sigilosamente salí de la habitación, aún debía terminar con algunos pendientes.

**o.o.o**

Mi cabeza dolía terriblemente, era mi culpa, totalmente mi error. Después del sexto mojito perdí completamente la cuenta y quién sabe qué cosas terminé haciendo. Lo único que recuerdo es a Sebastian hablando sobre Orión, si mis recuerdos no me engañan, eso fue lo último que sucedió anoche.

- Joven ama, buenos días. ¿Se encuentra mejor? – Saludó Sebastian, entregándome una taza de té.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunté de forma curiosa.

- Una receta casera para la resaca, estoy seguro que debe necesitarla con urgencia, en verdad beber le hace daño joven ama. No es correcto que cuando se emborrache ande por allí pidiendo que duerman con usted – Exclamó Sebastian dibujando una mueca desagradable en sus labios. Esa sonrisa retorcida me reconfirmó que mis recuerdos no eran exactos.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Jamás le pediría a un estúpido demonio que se quede a mi lado.

- Le dije que yo jamás miento, no ganaría nada diciéndole semejante mentira –

Oh por Dios, Marie Elizabeth Duerre, le pediste al idiota de Sebastian que durmiera contigo. Qué hice, todo mi honor está por los suelos. Desde ahora no podré ver a la cara a este ser del infierno. He perdido la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

- No pasó nada entre nosotros, ¿Verdad? –

- ¿A qué se refiere joven ama? ¿Qué tipo de cosas pudieron suceder entre nosotros? –

- Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú y yo… - Balbuceé, repitiéndome que semejante locura no estaba sucediendo. De un sorbo tomé la preparación que antes Sebastian me había ofrecido.

- No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está hablando, joven ama. Quizás podría entender si usted pronuncia correctamente las palabras – Respondió Sebastian, mientras retiraba la taza.

- ¿QUIERO SABER SI PASAMOS LA NOCHE JUNTOS, IDIOTA? – Chillé enterrando las manos en mi rostro. Un suave calor comenzó a sonrojar cada una de mis mejillas.

- Claro que sí joven ama. Usted me pidió que lo hiciera y yo como su demonio, cumplí con la orden –

Al instante comencé a llorar. Cómo era posible que yo me hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a Sebastian.

- Idiota, mil veces maldito – Tartamudeaba entre lágrimas.

- No se preocupe joven ama, anoche solo vigilé su sueño. Nada de lo que esté pensando sucedió entre nosotros. Un demonio de mi categoría jamás se aprovecharía de su contratista. En este contrato, solo sucederá aquello que usted consienta – Dijo Sebastian y la tranquilidad que me había sido robada regresó a mi cuerpo.

- Eres un maldito Sebastian Michaelis. Te ordeno que nunca más vuelvas a jugar con las palabras de esa manera – Grité y levantándome de la cama, corrí hacia el baño.

- Oh vamos señorita, la que ha confundido las palabras es usted. Le ruego que se apresure o se nos hará tarde para llegar a la universidad –

El desayuno fue magnifico, en verdad Sebastian tiene grandes habilidades para la cocina, es algo que no puede negarse. El camino a la universidad fue bastante corto, ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras. Justo como lo pensé, estaba más que al día con los contenidos, a pesar de lo estricto que es Sebastian, era un excelente tutor. La clase terminó sin ninguna novedad, de pronto algún compañero me saludaba y algún otro preguntaba si realmente no recordaba nada.

- Señorita, debo decirle algo – Susurró Sebastian pasando a mi lado. Lo seguí hasta que se detuvo frente al auto.

- El joven Choi ha despertado –

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Una corriente de emociones invadió mi cuerpo.

- El joven Daniel está estable y en perfectas condiciones, excepto por un detalle –

- ¿Cuál es? –

- No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió –

**o.o.o**

**Hola a todos. Oficialmente les presento el capítulo correspondiente al primer arco de la historia, llamado **_**Los ángeles de la muerte.**_

**Después de unos cuantos días al fin puedo actualizar. He tratado de traerles un capítulo lleno de sorpresas y un poco de romance. Debo comentarles que esta semana termina el ciclo extraordinario y estoy muy ansiosa por los resultados. Mercadeo me ha parecido una materia interesante, la próxima vez les comentaré que tal me fue en los resultados finales. Luego de esto no estoy muy segura cuando actualizaré, puesto que comenzaré con el ciclo normal en la U e inscribí cinco materias, lo cual me absorberá un poco de tiempo, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Agradezco a **_**Anakuma **_**por su review y el apoyo que muestra a la historia. Te aseguro que Sebby siempre sabrá como librarse y sacarle canas verdes a la pequeña Lisa.**

**Les deseo una excelente semana y muchos éxitos en todas las actividades que realicen.**

**Si alguna de ustedes desea ponerse en contacto conmigo, les dejaré mi Facebook para que charlemos cómodamente. **

**w w w . facebook MaiaLc9**

**Acá deberán agregarle el . Com pleca ( / ) y agregar el MaiaLc9**

**Por cierto hay cierto botoncito abajo que me encantaría que utilizaran.**

**Se despide.**

**MiHo9**

**R.L**


	7. Ese mayordomo, catástrofe

**Ese mayordomo, catástrofe.**

"_**La vida en ocasiones es muy parecida a un callejón sin salida"**_

_**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a: **_

_Puririnn_

_Ailyn Sakamaki_

_Black-Shadow-Archive_

_Yuuki – Lawliet_

_Anakuma_

_Gracias por confiar en la historia y continuar leyendo._

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_Anakuma_

_AbSelunita_

_Bella – San_

_Suki. _

_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, respuestas hasta el final…_

**o.o.o**

- Llévame al hospital ahora mismo, Sebastian – De inmediato entré al auto y me ubiqué en el asiento del copiloto – ¿Te vas a quedar parado sin hacer nada? Apresúrate, necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos que Daniel no recuerda nada.

En forma perezosa Sebastian entró al auto y comenzó a jugar con la llave.

- ¿Está segura que desea comprobar que el joven Choi no recuerda nada, joven ama? O al contrario ¿Quiere corroborar por usted misma que el joven está despierto? ¿Tan grande es su interés por un débil humano?

- Sal del auto –

- Pero, joven ama, me ha pedido que la lleve de inmediato al hospital – Expresó Sebastian de forma sarcástica.

- He dicho que salgas del auto maldito demonio, es una orden – Grité con todas mis fuerzas y aquellos ojos carmesí me observaron con furia.

- Cómo ordene, joven ama – Respondió Sebastian, entregándome las llaves del auto.

- No me sigas, vete de inmediato al departamento y ten lista la merienda, no creo que sea capaz de volver antes del almuerzo – Exclamé molesta. Realizando una breve reverencia, el demonio emprendió el camino hacia el apartamento.

Con todos los jugos gástricos quemando mi garganta, encendí el auto y comencé a conducir, a pesar que odio hacerlo, no necesitaba de un demonio para llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el joven amo, después de terminar mis asuntos, Sebastian recibiría una llamada de atención por cuestionar decisiones de vital importancia, tal como enfrentarme cara a cara con Daniel y observar sus reacciones.

El camino hasta el hospital fue extremadamente rápido, maravillosamente las carreteras se encontraban despejadas y una densa neblina cubría el paisaje, lo cual dificultó un poco mi visión, pero no logró impedirme llegar hasta mi destino. Al llegar al hospital todos me saludaban, quizás el tiempo que pase allí me hizo cercana con todas las enfermeras y trabajadores del lugar. Este día definitivamente estaba de suerte, si quería ver al joven amo, debía tomar un uniforme de enfermera para ingresar a su habitación, sin levantar sospecha alguna entre los hombres que están custodiándolo.

- Lisa ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dándome la vuelta observé a la enfermera que estuvo a mi cargo un mes atrás.

- Amelie – Dije y levantando mi mano la saludé – Es un gusto verte.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Has venido sola? No veo a Sebastian por ningún lado – Susurró Amelie y un pequeño rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas. Estúpido demonio tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Aprovechando la situación, una magnífica idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

- Necesito un pequeño favor, Amelie – Murmuré y comencé a moverme como una niña pequeña – ¿Me ayudarás?

- Jajaja, si me lo dices de esa forma no puedo negarte mi ayuda, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cielito? – Respondió de forma cariñosa la enfermera.

- ¿Recuerdas al paciente que está en la habitación VIP, Daniel Choi? –

- Claro, ya está consciente. Recuerdo que siempre preguntabas por él – Inquirió Amelie con malicia en su voz –

- Sí lo sé, ahora que ya está despierto quiero verlo, pero sabes bien que solo el personal autorizado puede cruzar esa área… Tú… ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Exclamé y junté mis manos de manera suplicante – Anda di que sí… Amelie, si me ayudas, la próxima vez traeré a Sebastian –

- Eres todo un caso, Lisa, está bien… Ven conmigo, te daré un uniforme y una placa del hospital para que puedas ingresar a la habitación del paciente Choi –

En forma cautelosa, Amelie y yo, nos encaminamos a los vestidores del personal de enfermería. El lugar era sorprendentemente grande, estaba lleno de casilleros, camarotes y duchas.

- Ven por acá - Murmuró Amelie y me introdujo en un cuarto pequeño – Cámbiate, este conjunto debe quedarte bien, es de una compañera que tiene el día libre. Cuando termines asegúrate de devolvérmelo –

Al instante, comencé a cambiarme, me deshice de mi ropa y me puse el uniforme que Amelie me había entregado, el conjunto me quedaba a la perfección, no había motivo alguno para dudar que no trabajara allí.

- ¿Ya estás lista? –

- Sí – Respondí y salí del pequeño cuarto – ¿Cómo me veo? –

- Luces como toda una enfermera – Exclamó Amelie y ambas reímos al mismo tiempo – Ahora, escucha bien mis indicaciones, en primer lugar toma esta tarjeta, es la que nos da el acceso a todas las habitaciones VIP del hospital – Dijo Amelie y me entregó un rectángulo dorado – En segundo lugar, recuerda que no puedes estar mucho tiempo en la habitación, por lo que debes tener cuidado, a lo sumo puedes permanecer 7 minutos. Cuando entres, toma el cuadro que está al pie de la cama, finge que revisas las últimas anotaciones y dirígete hacia el paciente; revisa la cantidad de suero y observa los signos vitales en las máquinas que están a la derecha, por último, actúa como si escribieras nuevas indicaciones, cuando termines, sal tranquilamente de la habitación y no llames la atención.

- Así lo haré, Amelie, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Si algo pasa, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad –

- Ok, recuerda que estaré esperándote en este lugar, no tardes – Sujetando la mano de Amelie me despedí de ella y salí de la habitación. No tardé mucho tiempo hasta llegar al cuarto piso, una vez allí, me dirigí con la mayor tranquilidad posible a la habitación 401B, al llegar un grupo de hombres vigilaban la puerta.

- Es hora de revisar la condición del paciente – Dije en forma serena.

- Muéstreme la tarjeta de ingreso – Pidió uno de los hombres y de inmediato le mostré el rectángulo dorado – Déjenla pasar, es una de las enfermeras del hospital y va a revisar al joven maestro – Dijo y dos de los hombres me abrieron la puerta.

La habitación era espaciosa y bien equipada, era un lugar acogedor a simple vista, después de entrar por el pasillo, llegué hasta el lugar en donde Daniel se encontraba recostado.

- ¿Es hora de la medicina? – Preguntó y todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se activaron, al instante un frío que recorrió mi cuerpo, me hizo recordar la tortura y el infierno de mi secuestro.

- Estoy aquí para revisar su condición, aún no es tiempo de su medicina – Respondí y aquellos ojos miel me observaron sorprendidos, al instante bajé mi mirada y tomé el expediente clínico que estaba a los pies de la cama.

**o.o.o**

_Choi, Daniel._

_Edad: 24 años._

_Guardián: Claude Faustus_

_Médico a cargo: Dr. Demian Smith._

_Estatura: 182 cm_

_Peso: 76.36 Kg._

_Grupo sanguíneo: AB_

_Cuadro clínico_

_El paciente presenta Amnesia Lacunar ° y Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático, después de sufrir varias heridas y ocho impactos de bala._

_Última revisión:_

_Se observan signos vitales estables_

**o.o.o**

Claude Faustus ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué es el guardián de Daniel? ¿En donde están sus padres? Al parecer Sebastian y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Señorita ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven maestro y recompuse mi expresión.

- Nada en especial, joven Choi. Si me permite revisaré la cantidad de suero – Dije y me acerqué a la cama, rápidamente toqué la bolsa de suero y observé los monitores. Diablos, soy economista, no enfermera… me pregunto cómo pueden comprender esto, de manera sigilosa eché una breve mirada a Daniel, quién se había quedado dormido, un reflejo me llevó a acercar mi mano para tocar su frente.

- Sabes que no debes estar aquí, ¿O me equivoco, Lisa Duerre?… ¿Por qué elegiste justamente el día en que va a derramarse mucha sangre en este lugar? – Susurró una voz en la esquina de la habitación y varios escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo, lentamente alejé mi mano de la frente del joven maestro y me di la vuelta.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté nerviosa y un hombre vestido totalmente de rojo, con una larga cabellera apareció entre las sombras. Sus ojos verdes me observaron fijamente.

- Asombroso, los humanos normales no serían capaces de vernos… parece que eres especial chiquilla – Dijo aquel hombre y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – Repetí y él detuvo su paso.

- Un dios de la muerte – Respondió y un brillo especial cubrió sus ojos – Debes salir pronto de aquí, tengo que recolectar varias almas y la tuya no está en la lista mocosa.

- ¿Qué hay de su alma? – Pregunté mientras señalaba al joven maestro.

- No me interesa lo que hagas con él, su nombre no figura en la lista – Expresó en forma molesta aquel ser, mientras revisaba sus largas uñas.

- Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, no puedo permitir que muera – Grité y de pronto una serie de disparos se escuchó en el pasillo – Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, dijiste que todavía no estamos en tu lista –

- Lo siento, una dama como yo, no puede ayudar a una mocosa cómo tú. Además va contra las reglas de mi amado Will – Respondió aquel hombre, que se creía dama.

- Las reglas son lo de menos en este momento – Intervino otra voz, proveniente de un hombre alto, esbelto, elegante y con unos asombrosos ojos verdes.

- Will, estás aquí – Chilló aquel tipo vestido de rojo y se prendió en el cuello del otro sujeto.

- Suéltame Grell Sutcliff, no hay tiempo que perder, carga al joven y yo me encargo de ella, debemos sacarlos lo más rápido posible de esta habitación, de lo contrario la lista podría cambiar y tendremos que hacer horas extras –

- Lo que digas, Will – Respondió el pelirrojo, tomando en sus brazos a Daniel y de un salto desapareció por la ventana.

Más y más disparos se escuchaban en el pasillo, ellos estaban acercándose, dentro de unos segundos quizás estarían aquí.

- Si me permite – Dijo aquel hombre y cargándome traspasamos la ventana. El aire recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, estábamos en un cuarto piso, mis esperanzas de sobrevivir eran bajas, si estos seres sobrenaturales no hubiesen aparecido. De un golpe imperceptible aterrizamos en el suelo y a una velocidad inhumana alcanzamos al pelirrojo.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – Pregunté, mientras nos introducíamos en un bosque.

- A un lugar seguro, lejos de este hospital – Respondió el hombre que me cargaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Quién hará nuestro trabajo, Will? – Cuestionó molesto el pelirrojo, esquivando los árboles que aparecían a su paso.

- Ronald Knox, está a cargo – Respondió – De inmediato, vamos al orfanato Saint Jones –

- Cómo digas, cariño – Gritó la supuesta dama, lanzando un beso a quién llamaba Will.

- ¿Orfanato Saint Jones? – Murmuré curiosa.

- Será hasta asegurarnos que el peligro ha pasado – Contestó el hombre y me acomodó de nuevo en sus brazos – Dentro de poco esas escorias vendrán a nosotros, no tardarán en darse cuenta que están bajo nuestra protección.

- ¿Escorias? – Inquirí curiosa.

- Sí, el demonio con el que tienes un contrato – Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, como era posible que él supiera del contrato… No era razonable, a menos que él también sea un ente sobrenatural, entre ellos no debe ser difícil identificar este tipo de sucesos.

- ¿Sebastian? –

- Así es, Michaelis, estará en el orfanato en menos de una hora –

- ¿Cómo sabes del contrato? – Pregunté, esperando una explicación más coherente a mis argumentos.

- Los lentes de contacto que utilizas, no son suficiente para ocultar la marca del contrato a los ojos de un dios de la muerte – Expresó el hombre.

- ¿Eres también uno de ellos? – Interrogué, observándolo detenidamente.

- Eres un poco lenta para comprender lo que sucede – Dijo y el silencio reinó en todo el recorrido.

Al parecer los shinigamis tenían una vista muy aguda, además de sus indudables capacidades sobrehumanas; por lo que en un pestañear de ojos estábamos en las puertas del orfanato Saint Jones.

Jamás en mi vida, había visitado el lugar donde fui acogida, después de la muerte de mis verdaderos padres, James e Isabelle Phantomhive.

El orfanato Saint Jones es una maravilla de la arquitectura, aunque la construcción es muy antigua, está bien conservada, posee amplios jardines y una pequeña fuente en el medio. Parece un lugar agradable y hospitalario, en donde cualquier niño puede desarrollarse y ser feliz.

- Hemos llegado – Exclamó el hombre que me cargaba y me bajó al suelo.

- Sr. Spears ¿A qué debemos su visita? – Preguntó una religiosa al abrir la puerta.

- Sor Caridad, necesitamos alojar a estos muchachos por unos días, cuento con su apoyo, puesto que en estos momentos sus vidas corren peligro –

- Adelante Sr. Spears, ustedes cuatro pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. Nuestro orfanato, siempre tiene las puertas abiertas, especialmente con los benefactores – Dijo la religiosa y nos introdujo al recinto.

Aquel lugar era realmente espacioso, de manera silenciosa Sor Caridad nos condujo a través de un largo pasillo. Quizás porque aún no caía la noche el orfanato no parecía aterrador, pero al observar detenidamente cada detalle de la infraestructura un temor infundado inundaba cada uno de mis huesos. Al frente los dos hombres extraños seguían a la religiosa, mientras yo caminaba detrás de ellos. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras hacia la segunda planta y a cada uno de los lados dos corredores que conducían a diferentes áreas del orfanato.

- Nos vemos luego, Will – Gritó el pelirrojo y lanzó un beso al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿A dónde se lleva a Daniel? – Chillé, asustada observando como el pelirrojo se alejaba.

- Al sanatorio del orfanato – Respondió en forma cortante el señor Spears y continuó caminando.

- Esta será su habitación Sr. Spears. Señorita sígame por favor –

- Gracias, Sor Caridad, procure dejar a la señorita, lo más cerca de nosotros, por favor –

- Así será. Descanse Sr. Spears –

Sor Caridad, avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y me enseñó la que sería mi habitación. Aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quiénes querían hacerle daño a Daniel? ¿Podrían ser los que ordenaron mi secuestro? ¿Quizás conocían que yo estaba allí? Quería ordenar todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza, cuando unas voces llamaron mi atención.

- Sor Caridad, este joven busca a la señorita – Murmuró una voz proveniente del pasillo.

Mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente, estaba allí, mi condenación eterna, realmente había llegado… Lentamente me di la vuelta, esperando verlo como siempre, con su sonrisa socarrona y esos ojos expectantes.

- Mucho gusto señorita, soy el guardián del amo Choi, Claude Faustus –

No, no era Sebastian quién estaba allí. Frente a mí, se encontraba un hombre alto, vigoroso, vestido con un elegante _frac °_ y unos profundos ojos ambarinos.

- Agradezco el gesto de recibir al joven maestro en este lugar, si me permite me gustaría charlar un poco con la señorita en privado – Dijo el hombre y las religiosas se retiraron. Cerrando las puertas de la habitación, el hombre que se hacía llamar Claude me invitó a sentarme.

- ¿Cómo se enteró que el joven Choi está aquí? – Pregunté seriamente, esperando una respuesta lógica. Nadie sabía en donde estábamos, excepto que la persona sentada frente a mí, no fuera un ser humano, algo que no sería extraño, al tener un contrato con un demonio y estar bajo la protección de dos shinigamis.

- Sus modales me decepcionan un poco señorita – Exclamó el guardián de Daniel y me extendió su mano.

- Marie Elizabeth Phan… - En ese momento me detuve en seco, nadie debía conocer mi verdadera identidad - Duerre – Respondí rápidamente, estrechando mi mano con la de aquel hombre.

- Ahora, que conocemos nuestros nombres, responderé todas sus dudas, pero antes necesito chequear la condición del joven Choi ¿Me acompaña? –

Asentí y ambos salimos de la habitación, los pasos de Claude eran sigilosos y rápidos, parecía que estaba alerta por si algo llegara a pasar, al bajar las escaleras, doblamos en el corredor de la derecha y después de recorrer un estrecho pasillo, llegamos hasta el sanatorio del orfanato. El lugar era pequeño, con la indumentaria básica para atender emergencias menores; contaba con cuatro camas y en una de ellas se encontraba recostado el joven maestro. Acercándose a él, Claude revisó sus signos vitales y comprobó su condición actual.

- Cla… Cla... ude – La suave voz proveniente de Daniel, interrumpió al guardián - ¿Qu… qué ha pasa…do? – En forma entrecortada el joven maestro logró terminar la oración, parecía extremadamente débil y agotado.

- Descanse joven amo, mañana le comentaré con mayor tranquilidad los detalles, no se preocupe, está a salvo – Contestó el hombre de ojos ambarinos e introdujo una inyección en el brazo de Daniel.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

- No se preocupe Srta. Duerre, es solamente un calmante, durante este tiempo el joven amo ha permanecido en constante observación y lo sucedido ahora, no contribuye en lo absoluto a su recuperación – Argumentó Claude, acercándose lentamente, hasta ubicarse detrás de mí - ¿No cree que le vendría bien que le aplique una dosis? Estoy seguro que su condición emocional no es la mejor en estos momentos – Susurró Claude aproximándose a mi oído - ¿No le gustaría, descansar un poco y olvidarse de todo? ¿Vale la pena que esté sufriendo sola, sin nadie a su alrededor?

En ese momento de forma violenta la puerta se abrió de par en par, una ventisca de aire recorrió mi cuerpo y un par de brazos me recibieron, paulatinamente cerré mis ojos, no había necesidad para observar quién era el que me sostenía, sabía perfectamente quién era. El calor proveniente de su cuerpo hizo que mi alma se confortara en cuestión de segundos.

- Joven ama ¿Se encuentra bien? – Aquella voz suave me hizo confirmar que era él quién estaba a mi lado.

- Idiota, te tardaste demasiado – Repliqué utilizando cierto aire de enojo en mi voz.

- Debía cumplir sus órdenes o acaso olvidó lo que me dijo –

- Mi vida corría peligro imbécil, ¿Esa es la forma de protegerme, de la que tanto hablas? – Dije y me aferré aún más al pecho de mi demonio. Buscaba tranquilidad, estabilidad, cierto grado de certeza y él era el único que podía brindármela, pausadamente levanté mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos, aquellos rubíes parecían molestos y a la vez preocupados, quizás era el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo el que me hacía creer que él estaba preocupado por mí y no por que podría llegar perder su cena.

- Ejem… - Un carraspeo procedente de Claude me hizo recordar que no estábamos solos.

- Faustus –

- ¿Aún conservas el nombre que te dio el perro guardián de la Reina, o tu contratista decidió cambiarlo? – Cuestionó Claude y Sebastian reforzó su abrazo, en sus ojos pude notar cierta tristeza al recordar a mi bisabuelo; el primero de los Phantomhive, en hacer un contrato con un demonio.

- Así es, Claude Faustus – Contestó Sebastian, con cierto desprecio en su voz.

- Veo que aún no aprendes la lección Michaelis – Aseveró Claude, observándome fijamente. ¿De qué lección estaba hablando, acaso se refería al contrato?

- Joven ama, me parece que ya conoce al guardián del Joven Choi, Claude Faustus, espero que no olvidara comentarle que es un demonio al servicio de la familia del joven maestro.

- Un demonio… - Murmuré nerviosa, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente. Su naturaleza explicaba cómo encontró este lugar.

- Así es joven dama, soy un demonio al servicio de la familia Choi – Exclamó Claude, reclinándose en una de sus rodillas, a modo de reverencia.

- ¿Ustedes tienen un contrato? – Cuestioné, señalando al joven maestro.

- No funciona de esa forma señorita, si me permite explicarle… -

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, si me permite, llevaré a mi joven ama a descansar – Exclamó Sebastian interrumpiendo a Claude.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sebastian me tenía entre sus brazos, acomodándome en ellos salió del sanatorio y avanzó hacia la habitación

- Bájame idiota, no estoy herida en ningún lado para que actúes de esta manera –

- Recuerde joven ama, que actuaré de esta forma siempre que su vida corra peligro –

- En este momento no hay ninguna señal de peligro ¿Por qué actúas así? Bájame, es una orden –

- Sus ojos son incapaces de distinguir el peligro joven ama… -

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? –

- No hable más joven ama, necesita descansar y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque no puedo negar que en ese uniforme se ve encantadora – Masculló Sebastian, aproximándose al lóbulo de mí oreja.

- Maldito demonio, cállate – Chillé y un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

- Cómo ordene, joven ama – Respondió Sebastian entrando en la habitación.

**o.o.o**

- Will, ahora sí, explícame por qué te comportas de esta forma, eres la persona más simple, cruel y apegada a las reglas que conozco, es absurdo que ahora interactúes y cooperes con los mortales – Cuestionó el pelirrojo, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

- Grell Sutcliff, sabes perfectamente que es un "caso especial" – Respondió William, mientras afilaba su death scythe.

- ¡Basta ya! A mí no puedes engañarme diciendo que se trata de un caso especial, rara vez tomas parte en este tipo de trabajo, no es tu misión estar aquí, tú formas parte del área administrativa, este no es tu lugar… Aunque no puedo quejarme de tenerte a mi lado en esta noche de luna, donde nuestra pasión puede excitar cada uno de nuestros sentidos – Declaró el pelirrojo, haciendo círculos en la espalda de Spears.

- Aléjate, Sutcliff, si no quieres que el departamento se entere de tus infracciones y te suspenda definitivamente –

- Grrrr… Suenas tan sexy, cada vez que te pones serio. Pero… Will, no evadas el tema, dime, dime, no le diré a nadie… No dejes que piense que haces esto porque…

- Cállate Grell Sutcliff, no te atrevas a decir una estupidez con tu inmunda boca –

- … Estás enamorado de esa chiquilla espantosa.

Un frío silencio invadió la habitación, William T. Spears permaneció callado.

**o.o.o**

La habitación estaba fría, sólo estábamos Sebastian, yo y el silencio de la noche. La luna llena estaba en lo alto y unas cuántas nubes no la dejaban brillar por completo.

- Tráeme un poco de agua –

- De inmediato joven ama – Con un golpe sordo, Sebastian cerró la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

Lentamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse…

- Te pedí que trajeras un poco de agua, no puedes acatar una simple orden – Grité desde la cama.

- Parece que te has olvidado de nosotros por un tiempo, bella doncella –

A mí alrededor, siete encapuchados me rodeaban, eran ellos, los mismos que observaba en mis pesadillas, los que anhelaban matarme, una vez más estaban aquí…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –

- Sabe que estamos aquí para terminar con su absurda vida, Señora. Su existencia es una aberración para ambos mundos – Susurró la pequeña mujer que aparecía siempre en mis delirios.

- No pueden obtener mi alma, él no permitirá que nadie le arrebate su cena – Aseveré en forma feroz – Sebastian, mátalos a todos…

- Él no puede escucharte bella doncella, ¿Crees que un demonio es capaz de vencernos? Hiciste un contrato con el ser equivocado… -

- ¡Sebastian!… Maldición, Sebastian ¿En dónde estás?… Sebastian es una orden, ¡Aparece! – Gritaba como una loca, con el corazón a punto de estallar, él era un demonio, no podía abandonarme, nuestro contrato debía ser cumplido a cabalidad, su deber era protegerme, darme mi venganza y tomar mi alma – Sebastian… ¡MALDITO DEMONIO, APARECE! – La garganta estaba a punto de rasgarse por la violencia de mis gritos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo llamaba, él no respondía, al final el demonio me había abandonado.

- ¿Me llamó, Señorita? – Respondió una voz a lo lejos, al instante un par de ojos carmesí estaban frente a mí – Cómo ve, su demonio se ha olvidado por completo de usted… ¿Qué debemos hacer? Un alma tan exquisita no puede desperdiciarse de esta manera… Yo podría salvarla, darle una nueva oportunidad de vida, lo más importante en este momento es usted… ¿Quiere ser salvada?... Existe una forma de hacerlo, pero a cambio debe entregarme su alma.

- Yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer ningún trato con otro demonio, que no sea Michaelis – Grité convencida, aferrándome al respaldo de la cama.

- Al final la presa confía en el enemigo, esto se pone cada vez más interesante ¿Qué pasaría si su demonio la traiciona al final de todo, joven dama? Tan pequeño, es su interés por usted, que no es capaz de atender al llamado de su contratista ¿Puede confiar en él, cuando la abandona a los brazos de la muerte? –

- No haré ningún trato contigo. Mátame de inmediato, mi alma no es algo que cualquier demonio pueda obtener –

- Ya la escucharon, terminen con su vida –

**o.o.o**

- Joven ama, despierte, es solo una pesadilla, no permita que esto le haga daño – Decía una voz a lo lejos – Lisa, vamos despierta –

Tenía miedo, qué pasaría si abría los ojos y él no estaba a mi lado. Acaso ¿Estaba muerta? Reuniendo un poco de coraje, abrí los ojos, estaba empapada en sudor y mi cama era un completo desastre, eso no importaba en este momento, cuando fui capaz de incorporarme, él estaba frente a mí, con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío, sosteniendo mis hombros.

- ¿Sebastian? –

- Si joven ama, estoy aquí, nada puede pasarle – Respondió el demonio con una sinceridad que jamás había esperado. Sin dudarlo dos veces lo atraje hacia mí y lo rodeé con mis brazos, tenía miedo, estaba muy asustada, no quería que me abandonara y le sucediera algo malo.

- Vaya, parece que la fiebre la está haciendo actuar en una forma muy extraña, señorita – Masculló Sebastian, separándome pausadamente de él.

- Idiota, maldito demonio ¿Piensas dejarme morir de fiebre? Apresúrate y trae unos paños mojados… -

- En seguida, joven ama –

- ¡Oh, Sebas-chan! Así que estabas aquí… Ven bésame, quiero beber de tus labios –

- Hazte a un lado shinigami –

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Observando la escena lancé una mirada asesina al shinigami rojo – Vaya, vaya mocosa, veo que ya despertaste, al parecer has puesto en mucho trabajo a mi Sebas-chan desde ayer –

- Es su deber… él hace todo lo que le pida, sin dudarlo –

- Mocosa malcriada, cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi Sebas-Chan, debería cortarte con death scythe, pero me contendré ya que Will está defendiéndote – Protestó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Te refieres a William, el otro shinigami? – Pregunté curiosa.

En ese mismo segundo, William entró a mi habitación con una expresión preocupada.

- Grell Sutcliff ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación hablar de las personas que no están presentes? – Replicó enfadado el shinigami. Cambiando su expresión se dirigió hacia mí – Srta. Duerre, siento mucho no presentarme correctamente el día de ayer, soy William T. Spears, Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío de los Shinigamis.

- Un placer, William… ¿Sucede algo? –

- Tenemos un problema – Manifestó Spears.

- Dilo rápido – Pedí impaciente.

- Lo que sea que persigue al Joven Choi, viene a buscarlo – Concluyó entrando a la habitación Claude Faustus.

**o.o.o**

_**° Amnesia lacunar: Llamada también amnesia localizada. Es una pérdida de memoria que abarca un período de tiempo concreto. Suele ocurrir en accidentes o episodios traumáticos.**_

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es el capítulo de esta semana. Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo siento, lo siento, en realidad después de comenzar la universidad, estoy totalmente ocupada y llena de tareas… Estudiar Economía no es tan fácil. Tadan! Al igual que Lisa yo estudio Economía, tan grande es mi amor hacia la carrera, que decidí incluirla en el fic. Por favor no se decepcionen, es solo que estoy profundamente enamorada de mi carrera. **

**Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo la historia y esperan con ansias cada capítulo, en verdad los quiero mucho, abrazos hasta donde se encuentren, ustedes son mis héroes y no es broma, me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo cada capítulo, gracias.**

**Ahora sí, a responder todos los reviews…**

**AbSeLunita: Muchas gracias por tu review, es totalmente hermoso. Traté de poner mucho sentimiento y emoción en ese capítulo, ya que es crucial en la historia, es el momento en donde Lisa entrega su alma a un demonio, a cambio de venganza, quizás no fue muy sangriento, pero me alegra mucho que te gustara. Gracias.**

**Bella-san: Muchas gracias por tu review, la pérdida de memoria de Daniel es solamente de los hechos antes y después del secuestro de Lisa, es decir que recuerda todo lo demás acerca de su vida. Sebastian es un malvado y sexy demonio que trata de sacarle todas las canas a la pobre Lisa. Jajaja, no pensé que Lisa te agradara, a veces logra sacarme de quicio… Gracias.**

**Anakuma: Mi querida y bella señorita, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, tus reviews y por hacerla parte de tus favoritos, GRACIAS, me animas mucho a continuar escribiendo. Rafael es un divino, lo sé… más adelante tendrá más participación a medida se desarrolle la historia. Jajaja, lo sé, Sebastian siempre sale ganando en todo y le encanta jugar con las palabras. Gracias. **

**Suki: Gracias por tu review, es muy lindo de tu parte que consideres romántica la escena de Sebastian y Lisa viendo las estrellas, prometo agregar más romance a la historia, aunque no pienso convertirla en un fic de rosas y corazones. Espero continúes leyendo la historia. Gracias.**

**A todos los lectores les agradezco infinitamente, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y no me peguen… APARECIÓ CLAUDE Y ES EL GUARDIÁN DE DANIEL CHOI, esto no me huele nada bien… creo que a ustedes tampoco, también nuestro querido Shinigami apegado a las reglas está actuando un poco extraño ¿No lo creen?, me pregunto a qué se debe eso…**

**No tengo la menor idea de cuando podré actualizar, espero que sea pronto, muy pronto, ojalá que mis catedráticos no dejen demasiadas actividades por realizar.**

**Les deseo que la fuerza los acompañe en este tiempo y que disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

**Besos, abrazos y ojalá que Sebas las visite en la noche.**

**MiHo9**

**R.L**

**PD. Hay un botoncito acá abajo que me encantaría que utilizaran :D**


End file.
